A Zutara Story Anastasia
by LastSunset
Summary: Final Chapter. Katara, the only suviving waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, joins two con men, Zuko and Iroh, while a fearful admiral chases for her death. A Zutara Story. Based on the movie Anastasia.
1. Prologue

I've returned to posting fan fiction again!!

for those who've read my previous stories, i've mostly posted fanfictions of final fantasy and kingdom hearts. this time, i've decided to try post a zutara story.

I present to you, Zutara - Anastasia. Simple, but hey, at least it's easy to remember. So, the characters of avatar has warped into the situation of anastasia yet still in the world of avatar. a complete AU. Sadly, not alot of main characters won't appear. (there's like only 8 characters in the movie, including the dog!) so here's a list of the characters:

Katara - Anya

Zuko - Dimitri

Iroh - Vladimir (that big guy)

Momo - Pooka (more likely than Abpa)

Admiral Zhao - Rasputin

Aang - Bartok (the bat...i mean, can you think of a better assistant?! he's comic relief)

Hakoda - Nicholas (Anya's father)

GranGran - Dowager Empress

Aunt Wo - Sophie (cuz she and iroh sorta flirted in the bato of the water tribe episode)

One last important note. It's better to read a story that is similiar with whatever it's based on, or in this case, based on a movie...so with that in mind, yes, it's going to be extreme similar to the movie, that way it's easy to go along. there will be little twists, such as the songs. by the way, this won't be a song fic (although i'll try to be close to the lyrics). if you've read my beauty and the beast fanfic, it'll be just like that. okay let's get going!!

**Disclaimer: Through out this entire story, I do not own Avatar or Anastasia.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue

"Madam, your tea is ready." Aunt Wo greeted, and placed the tray down before the Dowager Empress. However, Her Highness doesn't look at all in peace. "Madam?"

"Oh, thank you Aunt Wo." She said, sadly.

"Madam, are you not feeling well?" Aunt Wo asked.

"It's been 10 years...from this day since I've seen my granddaughter." She explained.

"Oh, yes. The day the Southern Water Tribe fell." Aunt Wo nodded.

"Ten years ago..." She began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There was a music box playing softly in the corner of the room. A pretty box, silver and blue, with a couple twirling around and around with the music. A perfect gift made from the Southern Water Tribe. The two dancers slowly sink inside the box as the music comes to an end as the lid closes. _

_The Dowager Empress placed the gift in her bag as she leaves the room to attend an important ceremony. She walked out of her mansion, where a chariot in silver waited for her. When she got in, the rider gradually swung his arms as he bend the ice under the chariot to begin accelerating. _

_'It was a time, when we lived in an enchanted world, full of ice palaces and Waterbending parties. It was shortly before the War started. And my son, Hadoka, was the leader of the entire Southern Water Tribe.'_

_The chariot rode up to a grand palace, where numerous of other sleds pulled up to the palace. It was made of ice and rock, and inside was complete warm. The lights beamed brightly out of the windows, and everyone was dressed in their best garments. The woman wore glamorous coats with sparkling ice beads as well as the men. _

_As the Empress walked towards the entrance doors, the guards bowed and opened the doors. The hall was massive and spacious. There was music, dancers, and benders. There was the royal seats where she was heading, but she was watching a little girl dancing with her father._

_"Hello Katara." She called._

_'We were celebrating our 300 years of rule.' Katara ran up the stairs to meet her grandmother. 'However, there was nothing more beautiful like a shining moon than Katara, my youngest granddaughter.'_

_"GranGran, look what I made." Eight-year old Katara said, as she handed a drawing of the ocean and moon spirits._

_'I was due to leave to the Northern Water Tribe for important ceremonial duties, but she begged me not to go. So I gave her a special gift that will make the separation easier for the both of us.'_

_The Empress pulled out the special music box. Katara stared down at it with large eyes and her mouth open. She smiled._

_"For me? Is it a jewelry box?" Katara asked, eagerly._

_"Look." The Empress pulled out a Yin and Yang necklace. She used the necklace to wind the music box and the lid slowly opened. Katara gasped with delight._

_"It plays our lullably!"_

_"You can play it at night before you go to sleep. And pretend it's me singing." She said. The music continued to play as she sang._

_"On the Wind_

_Across the Sea_

_Hear this Song and Remember..."_

_Katara joined._

_"Soon you'll be_

_Home with Me_

_Once upon A December."_

_"Here," GranGran offered the necklace, "read it what it says."_

_"Together," Katara read, "in the North." Katara gasped yet again. "Really?! GranGran!"_

_Katara hugged her grandmother as she smiled, but the lights began to dim. The music stopped playing, and the dancers turned heads to the entrance of the hall. There, a man walked across the hall in a dark cloak and a tall green flask hanging on his side._

_'But, we would not be together in the Northern Water Tribe. A dark shadow was cased on the Southern Tribe.' Everyone watched the admiral come closer to Hadoka. 'His name was Zhao. We thought he was a normal admiral, but he was a firebending, power-hungry man and dangerous.'_

_Hadoka stood in front of Admirial Zhao with pride._

_"How dare you enter my palace." Hadoka stated. Zhao looked insulted, but he still smirked._

_"But, I'm a simple Fire Nation soldier." He smiled crookedly._

_"Fire Nation. Ha!" Hadoka mocked. "You are no longer an admiral here. Get out!" Then, Zhao stopped smiling._

_"You think you can banish me like the Fire Nation, but I still have a job here to do. With the powers vested in me from the Dark Spirits, I'll banish you with a curse." Zhao exclaimed. The people gasped as he continued. "Mark my words. You, and your family, and all the Southern Waterbenders will die within the fortnight!"_

_Katara and GranGran gasped in fear._

_"I will not rest until I've seen the end of all waterbenders' life forever!!" Zhap shouted as he burst fire to a chandlier and shattered it to millions of pieces._

_'Rumors has it, consumed by his hate for the waterbenders, Zhao sold his soul for the power to destroy them.'_

_A dark cloud descended upon the Southern Water Tribe, followed by the black snow. A sign of a massive Fire Nation raid._

_'After that party, the Fire Nation stormed into the Tribe that will destroy our lives.'_

_Hadoka, GranGran, and the other benders were trying to gather the people and the childern to leave through the back entrance. However, Katara slipped away._

_"My music box!" She gasped, as she ran back the other direction. GranGran ran after her._

_"Katara! Come back!"_

_They ran all the way to Katara's room, but they could hear the Fire Nation soldiers entering the palace. The waterbenders fought back, but there was too many soldiers. Katara and GranGran was trapped. _

_'That's when...'_

_"Hurry!" A boy appeared out of the wall. He was young, a year or two older than Katara. GranGran recognized him as one of the servants' assistants. The boy pushed and urged them to the small passage._

_"Katara, hurry!" GranGran said. The boy grabbed Katara's hand._

_"Come this way. Out the servants' quarters." He said, but as he grabbed Katara, the box slipped out of her hands._

_"My music box!" Katara gasped, but the boy pushed her back._

_"Go! Go!" He said, and closed the door just in time as soldiers burst in the room._

_"In here!" One of the soldiers called. He looked down at the boy. "Where are they?!" He demanded, but the boy just threw a comb at the man._

_"You...!" The soldier sneered as he tried to butt the boy with his sword, but he missed as the boy rolled away and suddenly shot a small ball of fire at the warrior's foot. "Argh!" The soldier yelled._

_"Stay back!" The boy yelled. The soldier stared at him._

_"Who are you?" But then more soldiers appeared. _

_"Let's go!" They yelled. And with that, the soldier punch a fist of fire straight into the defenseless boy's face._

_The window was opened, and Katara could've sworn she heard a boy screaming inside as she and her grandmother ran on ice. She looked back to see if she could see the person screaming, but her grandmother pulled her._

_"Keep up with me, darling." GranGran said, but someone jumped down on them and grabbed Katara by the ankles._

_"AHHH!" Katara screamed._

_"Zhao!" GranGran gasped, trying to pull her granddaughter free._

_"You'll never escape me child. Never!" Zhao laughed, but then Katara thrust her hands to the ground, and the ice cracked under Zhao._

_"Wah!?" Zhao yelled as he helplessly sank into the freezing water. His green flask rolled off as he sank deeper, releasing Katara._

_A bat fluttered to watch Zhao sink, but Katara doesn't have time to watch Zhao's fate as her grandmother pulled her up and continued to run._

_A secret passage lead to an emergency fleet where the remaining Southern Water Tribe scrambled to board on. Katara did her best to keep up, but she was too small within the crowd._

_"Katara, hurry!" GranGran said, nervous as she board on the moving fleet. But as she turned, Katara was running to keep up with the boat to board on to. GranGran reached over to grab her hand. _

_"GranGran!" Katara cried._

_"Katara! Hold on to my hand!"_

_"Don't let go!" Katara cried, but their fingers slowly slipped and Katara plunged into the water._

_"KATARA!!" GranGran screamed in agony. She tried to jump over, but the people grabbed her, refusing her to leave the boat. There was still people scattering around the iceberg._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oh, my..." Aunt Wo gasped, her hand over her chest.

"So many lives were destroyed." The Empress said, gravely. "All the ones I love are gone forever." She picked up an old picture of her family. "And Katara, my beloved grandchild...I never saw her again."

* * *

so, what do you think of it so far? after that raid, was the start of the war on the avatar world. with the fire nation conquering places and all. okay, so you might wonder why a firebender like zuko is doing in the southern water tribe....actually neither do i! what the hell, right?!

we'll have to find out! (meaning i do know, but i'm not telling yet. that is one of the twists that's different than the movie.) Please review!! it's been awhile. writing stories really helps get your mind off things sometimes...


	2. There Was A Rumor

here's chapter 2 and it's gonna be short and cheesy. let's see how this goes.

* * *

Chapter 2 - There's a Rumor

Another day in Chin Village has come, and yet another day of gloomy-ness. It's been 10 years since the raid of the Southern Water Tribe. The citizens who survived the raid either found a boat or swam all the way to Kiyoshi Island. The Water Tribe has disappeared from their homeland and settled to live in the Earth Kingdom. The waterbenders have long been gone except those that live in the stronghold of the Northern Water Tribe.

For ten years, the surviving citizens lived on Kiyoshi Island and Chin Village. However, the people whispered of a rumor that there's still a waterbender left from the Southern Water Tribe family.

On Chin Village, rumors and stories is what keep the people from having such a gloomy and bleak day.

"Pst!" A little girl whispered to her friend. "Have you heard? The word on the street?"

"All of a sudden, the Fire Nation putting up wanted posters of one daughter still alive? From the Southern Water Tribe Royal Family? Princess Katariana!" She replied back. A man joined in.

"That rumor has been part of our history, girls." He said, but he looked around to see if anyone was listening. "But please, do not repeat." Then a woman joined in loudly.

"They say her royal grandmother will pay a sum for someone who can bring her back." She said, as the young girls listened at awed. However, neither of them knew that another old man was listening with a smirk.

Iroh, wearing a hooded cloak, walked past them and tried to find his nephew who agreed to meet him near the market place. But it was such a busy day, since the Fire Nation took the village under their government. The village corroborated since the Mayor wished no harm, thus there were Fire Nation police roaming around the streets. Iroh and his nephew needs to leave soon.

"Pst! Uncle!" Someone whispered to Iroh. He turned around and saw a young man also in a hooded cloak.

"Zuko!" Iroh whispered. "I got it." But Zuko wanted to talk somewhere private.

They continued to walk past the markets, but too many people keep approaching them with offers.

"A silver piece for this necklace." A dealer said, holding a Southern Water Tribe betroth necklace. "A waterbender made it. I swear!"

"Would you like a waterbender's armor? Buy a pair of bracers!"

"I got this from the palace. It's lined with real fur." A man said, trying to persuade Zuko.

"It could be worth a fortune, if it belonged to her." Zuko said, and handed a silver piece to the dealer and walked off.

Finally, Iroh and Zuko entered their small apartment.

"Well, Zuko. I got us a fleet to take us to Kiyoshi Island. And from there, we head for the theater." Iroh explained. Zuko looked happy as he pulled off his hood, revealing his scared face.

"Everything is going to plan, Uncle." Zuko said, as he threw the coat aside and running up the stairs. "All we need is a girl." They entered there apartment, grabbing their packed bags.

"You seem extremely happy then you used to, Zuko." Iroh commented.

"Of course I am! Just think, Uncle. No more forging papers. No more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets outta here. One for you, oone for me, and one for Katariana!" Zuko said. He opened his secret compartment and pulled out a silver and blue jewelry box he had for 10 years. "It's a rumor, the legend, the mystery. The Princess Katariana who will help us fly!"

"So poetic, even for you." Iroh laughed.

"We'll find the girl to play the part. And teach her what to say, dress her up, and take you to the North." Zuko said, looking out the patio. "And you and I will pull it off. Imagine the reward the Empress will give. We'll be rich and out!"

"And Chin Village will have some more to talk about." Iroh added.

They hurried down the stairs and did their best to sneak past the guards. People were still chit chatting about the mystery. Zuko couldn't help but eavesdrop along the way to the ferry.

"If someone tries to pretend to be the princess and fool the Empress..."

"...it'll be the biggest con..."

"...in history!"

"Princess Katariana..."

"...alive or dead?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

i think i should stop here. because the song ended there. that's how i plan to post this story. short chapters, but hopefully i'll update it sooner. and of course, the songs are more likely to get their own chapters, meaning the moments where there aren't songs will be longer. i think the next chapter should be longer.

about zuko and iroh. where did iroh come into the picture, right? well, you might as well ask how did dimitri meet vladimir...i don't know! they're just together, okay!! let it be. zuko is more cheerful then he is in the tv show, right? i guess you can say, he's a bit out of character, but then katara will also be OOC.

Oh! how do you think of katariana as her full name? because i didn't want to call her princess katara and nickname her kat, or something. this way, her name stays as katara.

tell me what you think.


	3. Journey to the Past

i had the most weirdest dream of this fanfic. but all i could remember was that the characters was trying to climb down a tree in the middle of a forest...and i was supporting the rope that helps them down...

but never mind that! that's not gonna happen...seriously. on the important note. i want kiyoshi island a little bigger. let's say there's a big town known for where the kiyoshi warriors are, and then there's the rest of the island...

here's 3. remember, i try my best not to make it a songfic

* * *

Chapter 3 - Journey to the Past

Far off in a lonely corner on Kiyoshi Island, the head mistress of a lonely orphanage was escorting an eighteen year old girl with dark skin and long dark hair with no luggage. It was standard for an orphanage to kick out those who are old enough to take care for themselves, in which case, turning to an adult at 18.

"Bye!" The younger children cried out the window.

"I miss you!"

"Good bye!" The teen called back. The head mistress wasn't paying attention.

"I got you a job in the Sea Prun's Factory in Whale Tale Island." The Mistress said, opening the gate. "When you reach a fork in the road, go left to catch the fleet, then...are you listening, Katara?!" She yelled.

"I'm listening Head Mistress Hama." Katara said. But Hama just pulled her scarf, dragging her away from the children.

"You've been a thorn on my side."

"Hey!" Katara coughed.

"Acting like you some Fire Nation Princess, but you're just a nameless brat as you are." Hama continued to stomp to the gate, but she didn't noticed that Katara slipped from the Scarf of Death.

"Hmmm," Katara rubbed her neck.

"For ten years, I've fed you, cloth you, kept a roof-"

"-over my head." Katara said, rolling eyes since she heard this so many times. Hama huffed.

"How is it that you don't have a clue where you come from, but you can remember that?!" Hama exclaimed.

"But I do have a clue-" Katara started, holding out her necklace.

"Bah! I know." Hama interrupted, grabbing the pendant. "'Together in the North.' So, you want to go to the Northern Water Tribe to find your family, huh?" Hama asked, with a crook smiled.

"Yeah." Katara said, nodding. But Hama just laughed at her face.

"Little Miss _Ki_tara, it's time you take your place in life." Hama pushed Katara out the gates and threw her scarf back. "A life in line, and grateful too." She such the gates. "Together in the North! Bwahaha!" She mocked, but then nodded her head sullenly. "Be grateful."

Katara pouted, grabbed her scarf and continued to walk down the path covered with thin snow. When she was a good distance, she found the sign that splits left and right down different roads.

"'Be grateful, _Ki_tara." Katara mimicked Hama. "I am grateful...grateful enough to get away!" She shouted back. "'Go left' she said."

Katara looked down the left road, where the snow was nearly gone.

"I know what's to the left..." She looked down at her necklace.

"I'll be Katara the Orphan forever...but if I go right, maybe I can find..." She grasp her necklace even tighter. "Who ever gave this must have loved me." But she shook her head.

"This is crazy. Me? Go to the North?" She started pacing around. "I need a sign! Even if it's a tattoo on some kid's head. Anything!" She shouted to no one and sat on the snow, defeated.

As if her prayer has been heard, a black and white flying lemur popped out of the snow. He noticed the colorful scarf hanging loose by Katara's side, so he pulled it away from her, think of it as a fun toy.

"Huh? Hey!" Katara said, "Hey! I don't have time to play." She said, trying to be serious. "I'm waiting for a sign." But the lemur wouldn't leave her alone. She stood up, trying to pull her scarf away from the lemur.

"Would you please, just-" But the lemur just flew around and around, trapping her in her own scarf. "Stop! Give that back!"

But she fell flat on her face and the lemur won her scarf, but he landed and looked back, as if he's waiting for her to follow him. She grunted as she got up.

"Oh, great. A flying lemur wants me to go to Kiyoshi Village." She said, but then she gasped. "Okay...I can take a hint."

She picked her scarf, but as she glanced down the road, she noticed the snow was deeper than the left path. It was as if the road was going to challenge her if she desires to take it. She took a deep breath.

"Okay...I don't want to falter now. I need courage to be with me. You can do this, Katara." She said to herself as she took her first step in the deep snow.

"I mean, I've heard people say life is full of choices, but..." She said, looking at the lemur flying next to her. "But facing your past you don't know...it's almost scary. What will I find...this journey to the past."

As the two companions continued their path, Katara came across a simple hut with a simple family. They gladly share her some food, and the children played happily with the lemur. Finally, Katara waved good bye as she continued her journey.

"You know," she said lemur, "there must've been a home I once had, right? Before I lost my memories."

The lemur squawked in reply. She laughed.

"I'll call you Momo." She stated. They continued their walk.

"You know Momo, if I haven't found you, I probably would've never gone this way." Suddenly, she got excited and started to run.

"Now I know for sure! This road will lead me to my past, and bring me home!" She ran up a hill until she finally made it to the top.

"At last!!" She cheered, as she looked down the busy town of Kiyoshi Village.

* * *

yes, i know that was short. but that's my style. but hey, i update sooner. ^_^

this was a very corny chapter, even for me. i mean...come on. katara is talking to momo! by the way, what do you call momo's nosie...a squawk? a sqweak? a purr? someone tell me! what do you think of hama? i just put her there cuz i couldn't think of any other old ladies in the avatar world.

oh, the _ki_tara thing, is just something i though of if you would say katara's name with a lame accent. it's almost like saying guitar.

so tell me what you think. next chapter zuko comes back...


	4. Once Upon A December

what's up people?! guess what?....i love arashi!! my bait was sho (Yeeeee!)

anyways, here's chappie 4. and i'll make it longer because i can cut it after a song. and when i mean long...i mean LONG, compare to my previous chapters. it's not my style, but i can't avoid it for now

also, i can't make people go back to the south, that doesn't make since if katara wants to go north so...you'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Once Upon a December

Katara approached the ticket booth where a strict man with a grumpy face waited. These ferries leave Kiyoshi Island to the Earth Kingdom, but Katara wasn't sure if there was a ride to the North. Still, with full confidence, she asked.

"One ticket to the North, please." She said, as if it was the simplest thing. The ticket man just laughed at her face. Katara pouted.

"Exit visa?" He asked, immediately back to grumpy.

"Exit visa?" Katara replied back, confused.

"No exit visa? No ticket!!" He yelled, and closed the ticket booth doors with a LUNCH BREAK sign in front.

"Hey!" Katara yelled, but the shutters remain closed.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around only to find a withered old lady in a shawl whispering to her.

"Pst. Find Zuko. He can help." She said, in a very secret, quiet voice.

"Where can I find him?" Katara asked, in the same secret voice.

"At Kiyoshi's Old Museum." She said, but lowered her voice even more. "But you didn't hear it from me."

"Oh, okay." Katara nodded, thinking this lady was being superstitious, but she took the advice. "Zuko? At the Old Museum."

Elsewhere....

"Nice, very nice." Zuko said, through a fake smile. "Okay, uhhh." He mumbled, scratching out the 20th girl name on the list.

"I look like a princess, right?" An actress demanded, clearly not the Katariana they were looking for. "I dance like water."

"Okay!" Iroh smiled, also scratching her name on the list. "Thank you, next please."

The next actress to play Katariana was wearing a homemade, but totally not like the real ones, Southern Water Tribe coat. The actress took a deep breath, slipping off the coat to reveal a complete disastrous version of Katariana.

"GranGran, it's me..." She emphasized, "...Katariana."

Zuko gave up and banged his head on the table.

"Monkey feathers..." Iroh mumbled, deeply scratching her name off.

When the day was over, Iroh and Zuko left the theater without a worthy actress to be Katariana. Zuko, who was excited before, went back to his usually angst self.

"That's it. Game over." Zuko said, ripping the papers. "We spent nearly all the money we had, and still no girl to pretend to be Katariana."

"We'll find her, Zuko. She's probably right under our noses." Iroh said, trying to cheer him up. He reached into Zuko's bag and pulled out the special jewelry box Zuko kept for ten years.

"Hmmm." He sighed through his nose.

"Don't forget, Zuko. One look at this and the Empress will think we brought the real Katariana." Iroh said.

Zuko took the box to look at it, but he was bumped by a female, and he didn't bother to look a second time.

"Excuse me." She said, but he walked off. Katara just glared at him, but continued to talked to the old man before she was interrupted. "I'm looking for the Old Museum, do you know where it is?"

"The Old Museum is closed. No one goes there." The old man said. "It's up those hills. Though, you might find some old artifacts still there. Some were revived from the Southern Water Tribe Palace."

Katara's eyes widen.

"Thank you!" And she ran off in the direction he pointed. It maybe Southern Water Tribe, but she hoped she find a clue leading to Northern Water Tribe.

When she climbed over the hill, she gasped at the sight. Kiyoshi's Old Museum was old. It was complete abandoned and alone with board windows everywhere. Katara and Momo made their way down and approached the museum. She tried to look for a way inside since the doors were also board up.

"I can't find a way in, Momo." Katara said, waiting for Momo's reply. But she didn't hear anything.

She turned around just in time to see Momo's tail slither away inside a small crack in the boarded door.

"Momo?" She called. She tried to punch and pull the board, but it was no use. "Wait a minute..." She mumbled.

Small chucks of snow covered the grass, but Katara swung her arms in a circular motion, making the snow to water. She leaned her body around and thrust her arm as if striking the door, only the water cut for her. She winced at the loud noise the board echoed inside.

"Well, at least I'm inside." She crawled in and found Momo waiting for her. "It's times like these I'm glad I'm a waterbender, Momo."

Momo chittered, and continued to fly inside the dim museum.

"Wow," Katara breathed.

The inside was spacious. The ceiling rose as high as a treetop where the dome formed. Katara craned her head up, looking at the faint paintings on the ceilings. The stands and tables were partly empty, but there were white cloths covering some of the artifacts.

Momo landed on a table, but caught the attention of a little critter crawling around the table. As Momo enjoyed a new game of chase, Katara slowly pulled away one of the covers. A thick cloud of dust puffed in her face. She coughed and fanned the dust away to reveal a beautifully preserved artifact.

"Oh, my..." Katara awed. "Momo look at this."

But Momo was too busy munching.

There in the table was a collection of Water Tribe tools. From weapons the warriors used, to household objects the women used. However, Katara was more interested in a brothel necklace encased in a see-through ice box. On the pendant, the simple of water was engraved.

"These were found in the Palace?" Katara asked no one in particular.

She moved to a bigger object that wasn't on a table. She pulled the covered and gasped. A royal chair with the symbol of Water and the Ocean and the Moon Spirits carved on the chair. She couldn't help herself but touch the chair.

"It's so strange...it's like a memory from a dream." Katara mumbled. Momo flew by and landed on the head of the chair.

"Look at this Momo. The Ocean and the Moon Spirits dancing...painted water..." Katara continued to walk around the museum. "Things I almost remember..."

She walked pass an entrance and entered a new room, just as big. It could've been the size of a ballroom, with elegant paintings of the royal Water Tribe family, and staircases leading to the main floor.

"I don't know, Momo." Katara said, looking around. "It's like deja vu...like a song stuck in my head, only I can't remember the lyrics. It's just across my memory."

She quickly walked down the stairs glancing at the large paintings, pretending they're alive. Momo was flying around with her.

"Like there's things in my heart that used to know..." Katara stopped spinning. "But why can't I remember?"

She sighed and sank to her knees, facing the painting with a leader and his family. Katara couldn't help but think he looks so familiar, but she felt her heart sink looking at the picture...

"HEY!!" Someone shouted in the quiet museum.

"Wah!" Katara was startled, and turned around.

"What are you doing here?!" A man called, but Katara just got up and ran.

"Hey!" Zuko yelled and chased after her. "Stop! Stop!"

Katara barely made it to the second flight of stairs when she knew he was right behind her. She gave up and slowly turned around.

"Now how did you get in h-h-here...?" Zuko asked, but his mind was racing on something else.

A beam of light shined pass Katara's eyes as well as a little girl's in the painting behind her. Zuko only noticed the resembles in the eyes. Blue and beautiful. Zuko couldn't help but gasp until he heard Iroh catching up with them.

"Excuse me, young lady." Iroh huffed.

"Uncle," Zuko interrupted and whispered to him. "Do you see what I see?"

Iroh was still catching his breath, so Zuko pulled Iroh's beard to face Katara. Then, Iroh also smiled.

"Yes...Yes!" Iroh exclaimed. Katara only raised her eyebrow.

"Are you Zuko?" She asked.

Momo flew close to them and landed on Zuko's head, pinching his scar.

"Hey!" Zuko yanked Momo off and pushed it into Iroh's arms. But he quickly smiled at Katara as if it never happened.

"Well, that depends who's looking for him, ha." Zuko laughed at his inner joke. But Katara just continued.

"My name is Katara. I need travel papers." Katara said, but then whispered, "they say you're the man to see even though I can't tell-"

"Hmmm." Zuko ignored her and started to walk around her. "Hmmm."

"Hey, what are you circling for? What are you a shark vulture from you past life?!" Katara glared.

"I'm sorry. Sorry, Kitara." Zuko said. Katara frowned.

"It's Katara."

"What?"

"Ka-Ta- Ra!" She said slowly.

"Katara, it's just you look a lot like..." Zuko glanced at the picture, but shook his head. "Never mind. Now, you said you want travel papers."

"Yes..." Katara said, starting to feel bashful. "I like to go to the North.

"You like to go to the North?!" Zuko asked, excited. He glanced at Iroh.

"Who is this?" Iroh played with Momo. "Oh, he likes me! He's so cute."

"Yeah," Zuko left Iroh and went back to her. "Now let me ask you...KAtara, was it? Do you have a last name?"

"Actually...this is gonna sound crazy but, I don't have a last name. All I remember was that I was wondering around when I was 8-"

"And before that? Before you were 8?" Zuko asked, hastily.

"Look, I know it's strange. But I have very few memories of my past." Katara said, gloomy. She started to fiddle with her necklace.

"Oh..." Zuko said, getting the picture.

"But I do have one clue and that is the North." Katara said, trying to be cheerful. "So, can you two help me or not?"

"Uncle, tickets." Zuko whispered. "Well, actually...we're going to the North ourselves." Zuko said to Katara while Iroh handed three ferry tickets.

Katara eyes widen and she smiled.

"And I have three tickets here," Zuko waved in front of her, and Katara tried to grab one. "But the third one is for her...Katariana." Zuko said, pointing to the girl in the painting.

"Oh," Katara said, a little shocked. Iroh and Zuko both pulled her arms, leading up the stairs.

"We are planning to reunite the Grand Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, Katariana...with her grandmother."

"You do resemble her, though." Zuko mentioned.

"The same blue eyes." Iroh added.

"A Water Tribe's eyes." Zuko nodded.

"Hadoka's smile." Iroh said. Zuko turned Katara's face.

"Sokka's chin." Zuko stated. Katara pulled her face away and tried to push Iroh, but he quickly held her hand as if she was a lady.

"Oh...she even has the grandmother's hand." Iroh played smoothly.

"She's the same age. Same physical type." Zuko said, getting into to much detail. Katara laughed.

"Are you trying to tell me that _I _am Katariana?" Katara smiled, but Zuko stared at her seriously.

"All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousands of girls on this island and not ONE of them..." He smiled, "looks as much as the Princess of Water as you. I mean, look at the portrait." Zuko said, pointing at a picture of the Empress.

"I thought you were crazy when I saw your scar, but now I know you are both mad." Katara said and walked off.

"Why?" Zuko followed her. "You don't remember what happened to you."

"No one knows what happened to her." Iroh commented.

"You're looking for a family in the North." Zuko said.

"And her only family is in the North." Iroh ended.

"Have you ever thought-" Zuko started.

"That I could be royalty?" Katara finished his question.

Momo tilted his head.

"Well, I don't know!" Katara said. "It's hard to think you're powerful when you're sleeping on a cold floor...but yeah. I think any lonely girl deserves to be a princess." Katara admitted, looking up at the painting.

"We really wish we could help, but...the third ticket is for Katariana." Zuko ended and forced Iroh to leave her alone.

"Why don't we tell her our plan?" Iroh asked when they were a good distance away.

"All she wants to do is go to the North. Why give away a third of the reward money." Zuko said, brilliantly.

"I'm telling you, we're walking away too soon." Iroh shook his finger.

"Relax. It's all under control." Zuko smirked. He held out his fingers. "Three...Two...One..."

"Zuko!" Katara called. Iroh and Zuko snickered.

"We have her in the palm of our hands." Iroh smirked also.

"Zuko, wait!" Katara called again.

"You called me?" Zuko said, innocently.

"If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm a princess or whatever, right?"

"MmmHmm. Go on." Zuko said.

"Yeah. And if I'm not the princess, the Empress will know right away and it's all just an honest mistake." Katara said, satisfied.

"Sounds fair." Zuko agreed.

"But," Iroh added, "if you are the princess, you'll finally you know who you are and have your family back."

"You know he's right." Zuko said. "Either way, it gets you to the North." He held out his hand.

"Right!" Katara shook his hand, maybe a little too hard.

"Ow!" Zuko yelped.

"Momo, we are going to the North." Katara said, spinning with Momo.

"The lemur stays." Zuko stated.

"What are you talking about? Momo's going." Katara glared.

"No he's not." Zuko glared back.

"I say he's going."

"I'm allergic to lemurs."

Iroh couldn't help but think this will be a wonderful trip. But none of them knew that a certain bat was watching them...

* * *

oh what now!!

i know that song was short, and it was in this chapter. i mean, the lyrics pretty much mean the same thing. she can't remember things and she uses metaphors. so i didn't want katara to constantly say the same things over and over until zuko comes.

by the way, how's zuko? i try to make him smart, because he is "i don't care what everyone says, you're pretty smart" i quote from aang.

as for katariana, you'll probably wonder, 'wouldn't she know the difference between katara and katariana?' well, maybe if you pronounce it right. try saying katariana with a spanish accent. we pronounce katara Kah-Tar-Rah, right? katariana is like saying Kah-Tah-Ree-Ah-Nah. a mouthful, i know. but sometimes i catch myself saying katariana like Catarina. lol. but however you want to say it, make sure it doesn't sound close to katara.

so, please tell me what you think.


	5. In The Dark of The Night

it's been awhile. heehee, i was busy watching arashi vids ^_^ (there's so KAWAII!!!) ok, now that i have that out...

i also took awhile to update cuz i kinda don't want to do this chapter. i know it's a fun song, but i really what to get this out of the way. so sadly, for those who likes this song, i'm cutting it short. yup. you'll see what i mean. it's because i want to hury up and write more zutara action (heehee)

so here goes...

* * *

Chapter 5 - In The Dark of The Night

As Katara, Zuko, Iroh, and Momo left the massive room in the museum, up in the ceiling looking down on them was none other but The Bat Aang with a strange green flask next to him. He just snickered while listening to their conversation.

"Katariana?!" Aang said to himself. "Just one problem there fellow, Katariana's dead. All the Southern Waterbenders are dead."

He knew they couldn't hear him, but he still leaned over the balcony to make it clear.

"They're dead. Dead. Dead" He said.

However, he didn't noticed that the candle lights went out. The ancient green flask, the Reliquary, started to glow. But being the airhead he is, he didn't noticed until he turned to look.

"Aren't I right?" He said, turning. "I mean, how can...ha... WAH!!"

The green flask glowed brightly as a small, dark spirit was released from the flask and disappeared. A slow, continuous flow of dark spirits floated out of the Reliquary and fade away in the air. Aang was freaked out.

"YEEEKKKK!!" Aang yelled, but no one heard him as he nearly fell off the balcony. But he took a deep breath and blew a large amount of air downward, causing him to rise back and land on the balcony.

"Oh, come on. Am I suppose to believe this flask wakes up all these years just because some ScarFace says she's a Water Tribe Royalty?" He said, almost comically. But he was still freaked out.

"Okay, okay. I get it! Enough of the glowing and spirits stuff." He said to the Reliquary, hoping it listen but it continued to creep out dark mist.

"Hmmm..." Aang said, being a little serious. "If that thing is back to live, it must mean....Katariana is alive!" He gasped. "And that was her!!"

As if on cue, the green flask rose slowly.

"Whoa! Huh?!" Aang shouted. But he didn't noticed the string entangled around his foot.

As the Reliquary rose, he did too. Suddenly, the flask bullet down, dragging Aang with it as he screamed his little arrow-head like crazy.

"AIIII YAAAA!!!"

The Reliquary crashed through the floor, but Aang barely noticed. The flask continued to speed underground, pass the dirt of earth's crest, pass the hot layers of fire, until they entered a different realm that no human could enter alone. Aang, who was still soar from the fires, realized at last that he entered the Spirit World.

The Reliquary continued to fly towards a large, hovering, upside down temple that looked strangely like the buildings of the Fire Nation. Finally, they crash landed.

"Oh, Avatar..." Aang mumbled. "Ow... I tell you what. OW!!" He rubbed his arrow head.

"Who dare intrude my solitude?" Someone yelled. "Get out! Out!!" The angry man squeezed Aang in his face. But Aang's oversized head helped the man's memories jog.

"Aang? Is that you?" Admiral Zhao said, surprised. He released Aang to catch his breath.

"Master? You're alive?" Aang coughed, also surprised.

"In a manner of speaking!" Zhao spoke, but he thrust his head to hard that his left eyeball popped out perfectly into Aang's small, bat arms.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Aang cried. When he calmed down, he held it out since it was very disgusting. "T-that fell r-right out, sir."

"Something has happened..." Zhao said, totally ignoring the fact his eyeball fell out. He just picked it up and popped it right back in. "I could feel the Dark Spirits raging!"

"I-I'm not surprised because I saw her...Katariana." Aang flew and landed on Admiral Zhao's shoulder. Zhao quickly turned his head, which caused his lips to detach.

"Katariana? Alive?!" Zhao asked, shocked by the news. But Aang just stared at the lips slowly sliding down his beard.

"Umm, sir...your lips...ummm..." Aang said. But Zhao ignored them, still talking through teeth.

"That Waterbender brat!!" Zhao raged. So, Aang picked up the lips and helped attach them in place.

"Yeah, I guess the curse isn't all as it used to be, huh?" Aang commented.

"That's why I'm stuck in limbo! My curse is unfulfilled! RRAAAAHHHH!!" Zhao punched a fireball at nothing, but the punch caused his hand to pop off. Aang, getting used to the new service already, flew to retrieve the hand.

"That felt pretty hot." Aang said, trying to cheer Zhao.

"Look at me!" Zhao complained. "I'm falling apart. I'm a wreck!" Aang returned with the hand.

"Actually, considering how long you've been dead, you look pretty good." Aang said.

"Bah!" Zhao brushed it off.

"You do!" Aang encouraged. "Is this the face of an Airbender bat who would lie to you?" Aang pulled off his puppy eyed face. "Come on, for a minute you had your old fire back."

"If only I hadn't lost that gift from the Dark Spirits. The key to my powers." Zhao complained, while attaching his hand.

"You mean the Reliquary?" Aang asked, picking up the flask. Zhao's face brighten.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I kept it-"

"Give it to me!" Zhao exclaimed, already grabbing it. "My old friend...together again."

"Geez, it's just a flask....which I've kept for ten years." Aang mumbled. But Zhao wasn't listening.

"Now my purpose will be fulfilled. The last of the Southern Waterbenders will...DIE!!!" Zhao roared.

The Reliquary reacted to Zhao's battle cry and shock waves relinquished, slightly zapping Aang's wing. Admiral Zhao walked towards a pedestal and place the Reliquary in the center. He breathed deeply and fired up the pedestal. The Flask burned brightly and a stream of spirit minions flew out of the Reliquary. The flew up and out of the temple, leaving the Spirit World.

"Go. Fulfill your dark purpose...and seal the fate of Hadoka and his family...once and for all. Kill Katariana!" He called out to his demons.

Aang, who was watching in awe, couldn't help but feel even more terrified than ever before...

* * *

there! i skipped the song. I know, i liked that song too. but honestly, i just want to hurry up and get to the next chapter.

which by the way, i hope you didn't wait too long for this chapter and realized what a disappointment it is since i didn't made zhao sing (even though this isn't a songfic story) this chapter is just a build up. i hate it too....

so even though Aang is a bat, he's still an airbender. i don't know. i can't take that away from aang. he's has to have his arrow, and he has to be an airbender by nature.

but next chapter zuko and katara come back, with more action! please review!


	6. If We Live Through This

AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

okay, first of all...i NEVER update this late. if it wasn't for that stupid wireless network connection crap that i've been struggling to fix, i would have this story nearly done!!! but NO! the internet HAD to stop working until now....

so sorry for the delays. as a make up, i'll make this chapter UBER long...i don't know what uber means, but i've seen it used to replace the word super so...yeah. Enjoy a long chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6 - If We Live Through This...

Katara, Zuko, and Iroh was riding on the Earth Kingdom Express Way to The Great Divide. The travel plan was to take the Express Way and than transfer onto a travel boat to the Northern Water Tribe. It was a long ride on the train, and it was already under controls of the Fire Nation.

The Fire Nation stationed soldiers to collect money from train riders since the Express Way was the longest and best transportation in the Earth Kingdom. All the money they collect will be used for the war, but there has been cases of rebellions. Some citizens would ride the train and when they reach their destination, they jump off and run away. As a result, Fire Nation made it custom for passengers to have pass cards that must be approved and stamped both entering and leaving the train.

However, passcards cost money. Thus, Iroh held the responsiblitiy to forge fake pass cards. It's a delicate job, but Iroh was more than capable.

Katara was staring out the window, playing with her necklace. Iroh sat next to Momo, who was busy grooming himself. Zuko walked into the compartment and tried to sit next to Iroh.

"PRREEEEEEEEEE!" Momo screeched at him, not moving from his seat.

Zuko immediately straighten up and groaned.

"Oh, so the lemur gets the window seat?" Zuko mumbled. Iroh just snickered.

Katara looked up at Zuko and frown, releasing the situation. Zuko just smiled as best as he could and sat next to her. She immediately slouched and continued to touch her necklace. Zuko was annoyed.

"Stop fiddling with that." He ordered. "And sit up straight. You're the Princess of Water for Avatar sake."

Katara just sink in lower, crossing her arms.

"And I suppose you know what Princess do or don't do." Katara said, raising her eyebrow at him. He just smiled, trying to play it cool.

"It's my business to know." He said.

"Oh." She said, looking away.

"Look...Katara, I'm just trying to help. Okay?" Zuko said.

Iroh rolled his eyes, but smirked as well. Katara finally sat up straight and leaned in real close to Zuko.

"Zuko?" She started.

"Hmmm?" Zuko mumbled, still smiling.

"Do you really think I'm royalty?" She asked, smiling also.

"You know I do." He commented. Suddenly, she glared at him, her smile gone.

"Then stop bossing me around." She stated, and went back to slouching in her seat and fiddling with her necklace. Iroh laughed.

"She has a mind of her own." Iroh nodded. Zuko pretended that Katara wasn't listening.

"Yeah, I hate that woman." He mumbled.

Katara quickly stuck her tongue at him before he noticed it. Iroh just laughed out loud.

"That makes...Zuko: 3 and Katara: 30." Iroh counted.

"You're not helping, Uncle." Zuko said, becoming his usually grumpy self.

"You better redeem yourself and gain your honor, Zuko. Or you'll lose to a girl." Iroh laughed. Katara also snickered.

"Enough with the puns already!"

"Oh, boy I'm thirsty for some tea." Iroh ignored Zuko and stood up. "Momo, would you join with me?"

"Purrrr" Momo flew off his seat and landed on Iroh's shoulder.

Suddenly, Katara and Zuko were alone. Katara quickly pulled out her book about Waterbenders and their history. Zuko,just stood up and took the window seat, sitting right across from Katara. He tapped his fingertips before speaking.

"Okay, look. I think we got off on the wrong foot-" He started.

"Oh, I think we did too." Katara interrupted.

"Okay."

"But I appreciate your apology." Katara nodded. Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Who said anything about an apology? I'm just-"

"Look. Don't talk anymore, Scarface. It's only gonna upset me." Katara said, putting her book down.

"Fine." He said, putting his hands up. "I'll be quiet if you be quiet!"

"Alright I'll be quiet." Katara agreed.

"Fine." Zuko propped up his feet and crossed his arms.

"Fine." Katara said back.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"......"

They both slumped back looking away from each other, arms crossed.

"You think you'll miss it?" Katara spoke up.

"Miss what? Your agonizing voice?" Zuko said, smiling with extreme sarcasm.

"No!!" Katara frowned. "Kiyoshi and Chin Villages."

"....no." Zuko, he mumbled, a little serious.

"But it was your home."

"It was a place I lived. I've always been on the move. End of story." He said, looking out the window. But Katara continued to stare at him.

"On the move? Like where?" She asked, curious.

"All over the world, maybe."

"Where did you get that scar?" She blurted out.

At this, Zuko stare back at those blue eyes. Katara suddenly released Zuko had gold eyes and couldn't look away from them. It must have been the longest time just staring without a word before Katara broke the silence.

"So...you must be making the Northern Water Tribe as your home." Katara said.

The spell broke.

"What is with you and homes?" Zuko asked, annoyed. He looked away and Katara stood up.

"Well, for your information it's something that any NORMAL person wants." Katara said, trying to leave the compartment by kicking Zuko's legs still propped up.

Zuko just ignored her, keeping his legs where they were.

"And another thing, you're so-" Katara started.

"What!? I'm what!?" Zuko asked, getting angry.

"Oh, just forget it!!" Katara yelled, also angry.

"Fine!"

"UGH!"

Iroh finally entered, and was shocked to see Zuko Katara both standing giving each other the death glare. Katara was relieved that Iroh came in.

"Thank you for coming. Just, PLEASE, remove him from my sight." Katara demanded.

"What have you done?" Iroh raised his eyebrow at Zuko.

"Me?! It's her!!"

"BAH!" Katara stomped out of the compartment. When she was gone, Iroh couldn't help but chuckle.

"I can sense...love." Iroh said to Momo.

"Love!?" Zuko roared. "That Hair Loopy Freak?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"I only-"

But Zuko also stormed out of the compartment.

"Love...ridiculous..." Zuko mumbled angrily.

* * *

The sky turned to night. The train continued to travel at a stead speed, but no one notices green spirits of evil traveling outside. The Dark Spirits from Zhao's Reliquary zoomed pass all the dining carts and passenger carts until they stormed inside the engine room at the front of the train.

"What the-" the conductor shouted, but the demons pushed the conductors out.

The train was under their control...

* * *

After a few more arguements. Katara and Zuko managed to keep quiet while sitting in the same compartment. Katara was sleeping with Momo so Zuko could sit next to her. Iroh finally finished the forged pass cards and exited out to hand the papers to a guard.

A few other travelers stepped out to hand their papers. Iroh overheard the old man.

"I wonder why they demand an color code for these passes?" The old man said, holding up his cards. The font were printed in red.

Iroh looked at his cards and gasped. The font was blue.

"Pass cards? Hand me your pass cards." A Guard demanded. Iroh quickly walked back to his compartment and whispered the Zuko.

"One of the things I hate about our nation demands..." Iroh held out the cards. "Everything is in red."

"Red?!" Zuko whispered in shock.

"I suggest we move to the baggage car. Before they find us." Iroh said, while Zuko pulled down their luggage.

"I propose we get off this train." Zuko said.

"Wake her up, we have to be quick."

Zuko frowned, but he leaned over Katara, nudging her awake.

"Hey." He said. Katara just rolled over, thrusting her arm in the air and whatever it hit.

"OW!!"

"Oh! Sorry, I thought you were-" Katara sees Zuko holding his nose. "Oh, it was you. Well, that's okay."

"Come on, we have to go." He said.

"What?"

"You broke my nose!" Zuko complained as they left their compartment.

"He has such sensitive skin." Katara mumbled, rolling her eyes.

They quickly walked down pass numerous cars before finally entering the baggage car, where it was much hotter.

"Even at night time it's hot." Iroh fanned his face.

"It's the Earth Kingdom, Uncle. What did you expect?" Zuko smirked.

"The baggage car?" Katara looked around confused.

Iroh and Zuko quickly smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with our papers. Is there, Sifu Hotman?" Katara teased. Zuko smiled through grunted teeth.

"Of course not, your grace. It's just that I...I hate to see you...force to sit with all those commoners." He said, giving his best fake smile. Katara also gave a fake smile.

Suddenly, an loud explosion blasted at the door. The explosion threw back everyone to there backs as rushing wind filled the room because of a mising door. Unexpectedly, Zuko landed on top of Katara.

"What was that?!" Zuko yelled.

"I don't know...but there goes the rest of the train!" Iroh said, watching the carts slow down and grew further away.

"Get off me!" Katara huffed for breath.

"I'm trying." Zuko said, trying to push the oversize bag sitting on his back.

"Ah, Zuko?" Iroh said, looking out the other door.

"What?!" Zuko yelled, annoyed as he stood up.

"I think someone has tempered our engine." Iroh yelled. He opened the door and the coal cart, where they saw fire and smoke rising from the engine room.

"Something's not right." Zuko said. Climbing the ladder to the coal cart. "Wait here. I'll be back." He yelled through the wind.

Zuko quickly ran across the coals and jumpped down into the cockpit. The room was extremely hot and burning red.

"Anybody here?!" Zuko shouted. He saw the pressure gauge already at the red zone before it popped and fires engulfed the Zuko's legs.

"ARGH!!"

Zuko quickly got away with just a few burns and singed clothes.

"We're going way to fast!" Katara yelled as Zuko jumpped down in front of her.

"No one is driving this train!" Zuko said. "We're gonna have to jump!"

He pulled the baggage main door, looking down at a sheer cliff of the Great Divide.

"After you!" Katara shouted.

"Fine...we'll have to detach the cars." Zuko said.

Zuko ran back the door and looked for the hook that connected the two carts, but it was molded and was unmovable without force. He grunted.

"Come on! I need a wrench, and ax. Anything!!"

"Here!" Iroh handed a small hand held pick ax.

As Zuko tried to uncouple the cars, Momo was spinning frantically around a large box. Katara looked closely and smile. The crate read: EXPLOSIVES/DANGEROUS.

Zuko stared at the little pick ax that broke at the handle. He threw it away in frustration.

"Come on, there's gotta be something better than this!" Zuko yelled.

"Iroh!" Katara handed him a small dynamite.

"That might work." Iroh nodded.

He quickly took the dynamite, turn his back so Katara would see him Firebend to lit the explosive.

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted, and handed the dynamite. Zuko stuck the explosive between the hook and the hole he chopped and ran back inside the baggae cart.

"Go!" Zuko shouted. He grabbed hold of Katara and kneeled down with her behind the luggage.

Finally, a second explosion erupted, sending flames into the baggage cart as they continued to speed onward.

"The brake wheel is stuck!" Iroh said, trying to turn the brake wheel.

"Turn harder!" Zuko yelled. But it only caused the wheel to snap off.

"Quick get rid of the fire!" Katara shouted as the fires spread through the open ceiling baggage cart.

"There's a barrel of water here!" Iroh yelled, opening the barrel.

Without a second thought, Katara swung her arms rapidly around. The water followed her motions and splashed at the flames. Zuko and Iroh were in awed.

"Okay...there's plenty of tracks. We'll just coast to a stop." Zuko smiled, but as soon as he said that the ground shook.

Off in the distance, a large bridge collapsed as if spirits were at work here. They all gasped.

"You were saying?" Katara asked.

Zuko looked around the debris and found a long chain with a hook.

"I got an idea."

Zuko climbed down under the carriage.

"Hand me the chain!" He said. Katara lowered the chain to him.

"Not you!"

"Uncle's busy at the moment." Katara smart-mouth. Zuko accepted the chain anyways. He hooked the chain at an under part of the carriage. Suddenly, he sees a loose metal at the other end of the cart. The metal piece flung off and was heading in his direction.

"No!"

But someone grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him up. Katara's and Zuko's eyes caught each other, taking in each other's breath as well. They heard a loud crunch and turn to see the metal piece crushed a desert cactus.

"And to think that could've been you." Katara said, pulling him up. Zuko just brushed away any dirt off his clothes.

"If we live through this...remind me to kiss you." Zuko commented.

Katara just rolled her eyes.

They pushed the remained chains out the door with another hook at the end, hoping it'll catch the tracks. Suddenly, everyone was flying in the air at the sudden stop, but the weight of the car snapped the chain, and it continued to run sideways along the tracks.

Their last resort...

"Well...this is our stop!" Katara shouted through the wind, holding her luggage. Zuko just frowned, but there was nothing else to do but...

"JUMP!!!"

The train continued to grind on the railroads until they finally fell over the broken bridge, exploding into flames.

"...I hate trains..." Zuko mumbled when it got quiet.

"We'll make sure we never get on a train. Happy?" Katara said, with heavy sarcasm.

"...I'm never happy."

* * *

HA! nice, zuko! katara wants that kiss we all know it!

ok, i'm EXHAUSTED. i just came back from a stupid college orientation (mandatory) and it's late, and i really want to finish this today. so HERE!

if there's grammer of typo issues, just ignore it. i'll fix it later, cuz i'm too tired to do it now. i just want this chapter up and posted to satisfy my readers.

btw, sorry for the long delay.

please review ^_^


	7. You Can Learn To Do It

maybe i'm not all cut out to make a zutara story. i've been lacking on this story...mainly cuz i've been worrying about college $$$. -_-;

i will try my best to get this story finished as soon as possible!

* * *

Chapter 7 - You Can Learn To Do It

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"Uhhh....wow." Aang said, watching Admiral Zhao scream fire out his mouth with rage.

"Take it easy, Master. You should really control your chi levels. My friend, Bumi, just went and lost his mind...or maybe he has born that way." Aang said, as Zhao reduced his anger to breathing loudly. "Stress. It's a killer, sir."

"How could they let her escape!?" Zhao yelled, smashing anything in the lonely Spirit World's Temple.

"Yeah, it's very upsetting." Aang walked over to the green flask, lifting it with his tiny paws. "I guess this Reliquary is broken."

Aang flung the Reliquary into the air, but Zhao yelled in agony. Chasing the flask, he dove just in time to catch the Reliquary. When he caught it safe and sound, he grunted his teeth and glared at Aang.

"I sold my soul for this..." Zhao stood up, walked slowly towards Aang, who was shrinking in fear. "And you...almost destroyed it!"

Zhao's eyes burned with raged as fire surrounded Aang helplessly.

"I get it! You break it, you bought it!" Aang cried. The flames dimmed away as Zhao calmed down.

"See that you do. You...miserable rodent!" Zhao threaten, and he sat down. "Now...for another plan to rid of this Waterbending filth."

"Why don't you send me to do the job for you, Master." Aang said, trying to make Zhaopleased with him. "I'll give her a taste of my wicked Airbending moves. Wsh! Wsh!" Aang said, making air sounds. But Zhao smiled.

"No, I have something else in mind...something really...cruel."

Zhao laughed as he planned for his latest evil plan to kill the Last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe...

* * *

"Are we gonna walk to the North?" Katara asked.

"We'll take a boat at the edge of the Earth Kingdom." Zuko said, giving his straining smile again.

"Ooooh," Katara rolled her eyes. "So, we're walking to the edge of the Earth Kingdom."

"No, Your Grace." Zuko said, getting irritated. "We're taking a wagon ride."

"A wagon!" Katara gave Zuko her fake smile. "That's nice."

After the incident at the train, Uncle Iroh and Zuko and Katara walked while carrying their heavy luggage through the hot terrain of the Earth Kingdom. They were lucky to pass the desert and managed to settle camps and have decent food to eat. Every once and a while they stop for a rest, such as now. And Iroh was looking unusually happy.

"Ah, my dearest Aunt Wu. Uncle Iroh is on his way." Iroh laughed at the dense trees with Momo on his shoulders.

"Who's Aunt Wu?" Katara asked, sitting on a log in the shade.

"Who's Aunt Wu?!" Iroh repeated, in shock. "She's brilliant and a fortune teller." Iroh explained, praising this woman.

"Uncle..." Zuko said, trying to restrain Iroh.

"She's the warmth you yearn for like hot cocoa on a cold day." Iroh seemed to be dancing. Zuko walked right up to his face.

"Uncle, shut up!" Zuko whispered, but Iroh just grasped Zuko's hands as if dancing in a ballroom.

"She's filled with whip cream and laughter." Iroh continued, tipping Zuko. Katara smirked.

"Is this a person or a cream puff?" Katara asked Zuko, who was clearly irritated. Iroh just tossed Zuko away, who landed in a bush.

"She's the Empress first cousin!" Iroh finished. Katara suddenly stood up, confused.

"Wait...I thought we were going to meet the Empress herself." Katara said, tilting her head. "Why are we going to meet her cousin?....Zuko!!"

Zuko, shyly and fiddling with his fingers, walked up to Katara with his best smile to please.

"Well...no one can go near the Empress without proving themselves to Aunt Wu first." Zuko finally explained. Katara just shook her head.

"Oh, no...not me," She burst. "No one ever told me I have PROVE I'm the Princess!!"

"Look, I-"

"Show up. Look nice. Fine, but lie?!"

"You don't know if it's a lie." Zuko back-talked. "What if it's true?"

"Hmmm." Katara walked away, but Zuko ran after her and caught her hand. Katara pulled away.

"Okay, so there's one more step before you become a Princess. I just thought this was something you see through the end no matter what-"

"But look at me, Zuko." Katara yelled, shaking her poor Earth Kingdom clothes. "I'm not exactly Princess of Water material here!!"

"But you're a Waterbender! You must be a Princess." Zuko pointed out.

"Then any Waterbender in the North could be a Princess too!" Katara fired back.

"Ugh..." Zuko moaned, getting a headache.

"UGH!!" Katara yelled, and stormed away before sitting on a rock, looking down at a small river.

Iroh, who was making a crown of flowers with Momo, sat down next to Katara. He looked only at the reflection of the clear water.

"Tell me, child. What do you see?" Iroh asked, handing a flower. Zuko just watched from a distance.

"I see a skinny little Waterbending filth. With no past...and no future." Katara said, depressed and threw the flower away in the river. "I belong no where. And no one will ever want me."

Zuko couldn't help but frown and look at the dirt on his shoes. It sound a little like home.

"You sound like a certain boy I used to know," Iroh said. "He went through a difficult situation back at his home. At first, he thought he had no where to go, and thought there was no one who can trust him or love him." Iroh pulled out an even prettier flower. "But he's changed now. And he's doing great. He learned that someone really cares for him."

Zuko, secretly, smiled with real honestly. Iroh handed the new flower to Katara.

"You know, we are doing our best for you too. There is nothing wrong with that. We're with you now, aren't we?" Iroh said, Katara just smiled and took the flower.

"Thanks."

Zuko finally approached them.

"So, are you ready to become the Princess of Water?" Zuko asked. Katara just rolled her eyes again.

"There's nothing left for you here, Katara." Iroh added to lighten the question. "Everything...is in the North."

Katara fiddled with the flower in deep though. Finally, she placed the flower in her hair and faced the two men.

"Gentlemen...start your teaching." Katara demanded. Zuko smirked.

"I remembered it well." Iroh started. "First, you were born in a palace by the sea."

"A palace?" Katara asked, shocked. "By the sea? In the South, I bet."

"Yes, that's right." Iroh, Zuko, and Katara continued their journey. "You rode seal-turtles when you were three."

"Seal-turtle riding? Me?"

"And in the records, the seal-turtle's shell-"

"It was white." Zuko jumped in.

"You made faces and waterbend to catch fish." Iroh said.

"And splashed them at everyone."

"Wow, I sound wild." Katara laughed.

"Wild!" Zuko nodded.

"But you behave when you're father gave you that look." Iroh said. "My goodness, we have lots to teach you. Come here!"

Iroh lead them to a nature-made bridge crossing over the river. Katara followed with Zuko right behind them. Iroh picked up a piece of wood and placed it on top of Katara's head.

"Now, shoulders back and stand up straight." Iroh directed. "And when you walk, try to float."

Katara tried walked slowly while balancing the piece on her head.

"I feel stupid." Katara said, honestly.

"You give a bow." Zuko said, and Katara bowed.

"And then?" Katara asked Iroh.

"Your hand receives a kiss." Iroh nodded to Zuko, who already picked up Katara's hand for a light peck on the hand. Katara just frowned and wiped her hand.

"Look, Katara." Iroh took the wood piece and placed it on his head. "If I can learn to do it...you can learn to do it."

"Something in you knows it." Zuko commented.

"Just follow my footsteps. You can learn to do it too, Zuko." Iroh laughed.

Throughout their journey, Iroh and Zuko helped Katara learned the basics of royalty. One day, while riding on the back of a hay wagon, they taught Katara the names of the Royal Water Tribe Family.

"Here, we have Sister Yue, quite the hottie, eh?" Zuko joked. Katara just ignored him.

"She had white hair and died to give the moon spirit's life back." Iroh explained.

"Oh," Katara was shocked, looking at the picture of Yue.

"And here's Brother Sokka, who loves his vodka." Iroh laughed.

"Got it, Katara?" Zuko said, shoving a new book to memorize for Katara.

"No!"

"The Queen Kya." Iroh said, showing another picture.

"She was-" Katara mumbled.

"Master Pacu." Zuko added a new picture.

"Had a-"

"Bald spot!" Zuko commented.

"I hear he's rather gotten fat." Iroh laughed. Then, Katara butted in.

"And Sokka had his boomerang" Katara laughed for now reason.

"I don't think we told her that." Iroh whispered to Zuko, who just shrugged.

"This is kinda fun. If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it." Katara repeated.

"Yup. Just tell yourself it's easy." Iroh nodded.

"And it's true." Katara smiled.

"Oh, come on you guys. Stop making this sound like a song or something." Zuko said, resting his chin on this hand.

Suddenly, Katara and Iroh burst into song with perfect harmony.

_"You can learn to do it, tooooo!"_

* * *

"Here, I bought you a dress." Zuko said, holding out a simple blue dress. Katara laughed.

"You bought me...uh, tent." Katara said, lifting the dress.

"Come on. Just put it on." Zuko said, and walked away back to the upper deck.

It had been a long journey, but Iroh, Zuko, Katara, and Momo finally made it to the edge of the Earth Kingdom and found a harbor. After some serious bribing, threatening, and blackmailing, they finally made a passage on a large cruise ship to the Northern Water Tribe. They were already on board with the sun setting, and the captain reported that they'll arrive tomorrow morning.

Zuko and Iroh were up on deck enjoying the view until they heard someone cough behind them.

"Wonderful! Beautiful!" Iroh commented. Zuko haven't turned around yet.

"I bet it does look like a tent on you, huh?" Zuko joked.

He turned around and his smile slowly became a slightly gaped mouth in surprised. Katara, who used to wore a rag and dirty clothes, suddenly wore a very feminine dress that portrayed her frame more. Zuko was really surprised.

"What?" Katara asked, staring at Zuko with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh...nothing." Zuko said.

"And now you are dressed for ball. And must learn to dance one as well." Iroh said. "Zuko."

"No. I...I'm not good at these." But Iroh grabbed Zuko's hand and forced them to dance.

At first, Zuko was embarrassed to place his hand around her waist, but she allowed it.

"And...one, two, three. One, two, three." Iroh counted, but interrupted. "No, no, no. Katara, you don't lead. Let him."

And as if by magic, a fire was born between them. Katara allowed Zuko to lead her, slowly. Step by step, until Katara got used it so Zuko picked up the pace. Zuko couldn't help but noticed that Katara's blue eyes shined brighter in the sunset.

"That, uh, dress looks good." Zuko said, trying to be friendly. Katara couldn't help, but smiled.

"You think so?" Katara asked.

"Well, sure." Zuko shrugged. "It looked good on the market, but it looks good on you. I mean, you should, uh, you should wear it."

"I am wearing it." Katara said, clearly not as nervous.

"Yeah, I mean...I was just trying to, uh..." Zuko looked away, embarrassed.

"...compliment?" Katara said. Their eyes meet again, and Katara noticed that Zuko's golden eyes shined brighter in the sunset.

"Yeah." He said, quietly.

They continued to dance to their own music that was happening inside their heads. They hardly noticed that Iroh and Momo was still watching. Iroh sighed.

"Ah, Momo. Look at her. She's radiant and was born to do this." He said, as Katara and Zuko seemed to be smiling as they danced. "I've taught her well, but I've forgotten. They are both young...romance. Ah, Momo. How could I've been so blind. I should have never let them dance."

"I'm feeling a little....dizzy." Katara said, still gazing in his eyes. Zuko also didn't look away.

"Too much dancing?"

"Yeah." She said, almost in a whisper.

"Maybe from all the spinning." He stopped, but they were still close to each other. "Katara...?"

"Yes?"

They stood there for a long time, until Zuko gulped and took a step back.

"You're doing great." He ended, patting her on the head and walked away.

Katara was shocked. Not because of the dull response, but she was shocked that she was sad that their fire had dimmed away. Iroh just sighed through his noses, also a little disappointed.

* * *

yeah, i'm ending it here. i shorten the song because i didn't know like how they'll travel ans ing along the way. i also i just wanted to hurry up the song and get to the boat scene. ^_^ which, by the way, how was it?

also, i tried to show a little story in zuko's past. the part where iroh tells a story of the boy he knew. later on, i'll reveal more about him. i want this to be like Anastasia story, but still be true to the Avatar world. so there is a little difference. look forward to that.

so, tell me what you think. by the way, i'm dead tired.


	8. The Waterbender's Curse

i better get this story over and done with if i want to concentrate on college. i don't want to upset loyal readers. i hate to wait on updates on some of my fav stories too. don't worry readers! i will never do that to you!!

i can't afford to have this incomplete!!

here's a new chappie. enjoy avatards!!

* * *

Chapter 8 - The Waterbender's Curse

After an awkward evening, they retreated to their small cabin which only had two beds. However, Zuko already set up the luggage around him and slept on the floor without a word to Katara.

"Are you okay?" Katara whispered to Iroh, who was looking pale. Momo was busy looking through one of Zuko's bags since he was sound asleep.

"I'm no good with boats." Iroh admitted. "But look at him. He can sleep through anything," he commented Zuko.

Then Momo pulled out a silver and blue box. He tried to bite as if it was a fruit, but it was hard as rock. Momo jumped into Katara's shoulders and handed her the box, hoping that she'll open it.

"Pretty jewelry box, ne?" Iroh said. Katara, however, was fascinated with it.

"Jewelry box...is that was it is?" She asked.

"What else could it be?"

"I don't know...something special...and secret maybe..." Katara mumbled to herself. It felt strange holding it, as if she felt it and seen it before a long time ago. Like a forgotten dream...

"Who knows," Katara said, and put it back into Zuko's bag. "We should get some shut eye, too."

"Sleep well, your majesty." Iroh said, and climbed to the top bunk bed.

Katara picked up Momo to sleep next to her. As Iroh sunk into his bed, the mattress sunk as well. Katara laughed and tried to kick the bed up to give her space, but she knew her labor was futile.

"Sweet dreams, Momo." Katara whispered, as she curled up under the thin blankets.

Back at the Spirit World, Aang and Zhao watched her...

"Look at that, Master. Sound asleep." Aang said, watching her through their magic mirror.

"Pleasant dreams to you, Princess." Zhao said, grinning evily. "I'll get inside your mind...where you can't escape me..."

With the powers invested in Zhao, the Dark Spirits seeped through the cracks of their cabin door. However, no one notices there presence since they were all fast asleep. The Dark Spirits finally reached Katara, and like gas, they seeped into her ears and into her mind. In her head, she had a dream...

* * *

_What a beautiful garden it was. A water fountain poured with crystal clear water. There were bright and colorful butterflies fluttering around Katara. She was also wearing a very pretty blue dress that she's never seen or touched before. Yet, it felt very familiar on her._

_Soon, the butterflies fluttered away towards a tall boy that had dark skin, blue clothes like her, and carried a boomerang. He was smiling at her and waved his hand to followed him._

_Katara, who was sitting down, stood up and began to slowly run after the teenager..._

* * *

Katara was sitting on her bed, holding her arm as if trying to reach something. Her eyes were still closed as she slowly stood up from her bed and walked toward the open door.

Momo, who woke up from the missing warmth of Katara, realized something was wrong. He leaped off the bed and followed her out the door. She was sleep walking, and was climbing up the stairs to the upper deck. Outside, there was a terrible storm brewing and the rain and waves were splashing down the stairs.

Momo quickly flew to Katara and tried to pull her away with his feet, but she was too heavy. He lost his grip and tumbled in midair. She continued to climb the stairs, complete unaware the danger she was getting herself into.

* * *

_Katara was still following this very familiar teen. She just knew she was related to him, so she continued to follow him through the beautiful garden._

_Finally, they've reached the edge of the field and down below was a secret pool with a magnificent waterfall. It was long way down, but she could see the faces of others in the pool. They too had dark skin, wore blue clothes, and looked similar to Katara._

_As if they were her unknown family..._

_"Hello, my Moonlight." The oldest, and most father like, called._

_"Hello!" Katara called back._

_"Jump in. Jump!" _

_The teen gladly jumped into the water, and the family down below was splashed by the cannon ball._

_Katara giggled._

_The water looked so inviting..._

* * *

Momo flew back to the cabin and immediately started yelping at Zuko's ear. He scratched and poked and screeched all over him. But Zuko just rolled over and tried to shove Momo away.

Finally, Zuko gave up.

"What?!" Zuko groaned at Momo. He sat up. "What now, you monkey..."

Momo just pointed at the empty bed.

"Katara?"

With the door opened, he heard the loud thunder from outside.

"Katara!!"

Shirtless, Zuko quickly ran out the door and up the stairs to the upper deck.

It was chaotic. The storm was at it's peak as the rain poured, making it almost impossible to see. The waves crashed on top of Zuko as he tried to get to a higher point of view. When the last wave splashed away, he squinted around looking for Katara.

Then, he saw her standing on the edge of the boat. She was about the jump...

"Katara, STOP!!!" Zuko yelled.

* * *

_Katara was trying to find the best place to jump off. But the family below wasn't so patient._

_"Yes," the father said, but everything was different. Fire burned everywhere and the family transformed into demons. "Jump! Fulfill the Waterbender's Curse!"_

_Katara screamed with fear. The garden was a smoking field. The pool disappeared into a bottomless abyss and the Dark Spirits flew everywhere around, forcing her to jump._

_"For the Fire Nation...wants your life!" A distored voice echoed inside her head. "There is no place for you here...only death."_

_She could feel a Dark Spirit grabbing around her waist..._

* * *

Zuko grabbed Katara around her waist and pulled her back onto the deck. Katara was still dreaming and was pushing and punching Zuko away. He just held her shoulders and shook her.

"Katara, wake up. Wake up!"

Her eyes snapped opened, shocked to see Zuko. But she slowly took her surroundings and realized she was soaking wet from the rain. The storm was dying down, but she still yelled.

"The Waterbender's Curse...a-and the Fire Nation-!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The Dark Spirits. There was so many Dark Spirits." Katara moaned in fear.

She was so scared that she didn't care as she buried her face close to Zuko's chest. Zuko was shocked by this reaction, but he just wrapped his arms around her.

"It was just dream." He whispered as Katara continued to cry. "It's alright..."

The storm was gone, and no one was around to see there comforting embracement...except Zhao.

* * *

"NOOOOOO!!" Admirial Zhao roared. He was man on fire.

"Master!" Aang yelled through the flames. "This is no time to lose your head!"

"RAAAAAAAAAH!" Zhao continued to yell with rage until he finally calmed down. "That does it...I'll have to kill her myself...in person."

"You mean...physically? As in...leave the Spirit World?"

"When you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Zhao admitted, assembling his missing body parts from his tantrum.

"But you're dead!" Aang said, honestly. "You're falling apart. How do you expect to get to the Northern Water Tribe in one piece?"

"In the Spirit World, you have your advantages of travel." Zhao said.

He grabbed the Reliquary as it burned a bright green glow. Suddenly, Zhao was flying out of the Spirit World with little bat Aang hanging onto his cloak for dear life...

* * *

i'll stop here. o_O. Katara hugged Zuko shirtless!! teehee..anyways, the main thing i want to discuss is the fire nation. which was mentioned in katara's dream. (by the way, i did used that line from lotr ^_^)

ever wonder why katara's people was wiped out? from what i remember (and i suck at history class) the people of russia wanted the romanovs end. but that isn't the case of the water tribe. the fire nation wanted their end, hence in katara's dream, the fire nation was mentioned.

but wait! zuko is of fire nation! he's a firebender! iroh and zuko found out that katara is a waterbender, but she doesn't know they're benders. will the truth come out? how will katara react? what is my real plan for this story's ending? and why am i asking you questions?

tell me what you think.


	9. The North Holds The Key To Your Heart

i'm running out of time...

* * *

Chapter 9 - The North Holds The Key To Your Heart

"Ah, I remember it well." The actress claimed. She had light brown hair, heavy fake tan with some missing spots around her face, and green eyes. But the Empress could see right through her act.

"I remember Brother Sokka was a well trained warrior. And Sister Yue was the most beautiful girl of the Water Tribe." She was over exaggerating. "And ever winter-"

"We hunt for the migrating turtle ducks." The Empress finished her. However, she was fed up and stood from her chair.

"I-I...uh-"

"Don't you have something better to do?" She ended the session.

"Yes, of course." Aunt Wu gently lead the actress out the door. "Good bye."

"No more...no more." The Empress sighed. Aunt Wu returned with a tray of hot tea.

"I'm sorry about that since I foresaw she wasn't real." Aunt Wu poured the cup of tea for her cousin. "But I thought we should give her a chance. She was a sweet girl after all."

The Empress just rubbed her forehead.

"Ok, I'll think of really hard questions next time." Aunt Wu tried to reassure her.

"No!" The Empress exclaimed. "My heart can't it anymore. I will no longer search for Katariana."

The Empress has reached her limited. She stared at an old picture of Katariana, but she turned the picture down.

Tired.

* * *

"I-I can't do this." Katara admitted.

"That's ridiculous. You're ready." Zuko said.

"But it's just..."

"What?"

"It's just that I didn't know who I was a few weeks ago, and now I have to memorize an entire lifetime!" Katara complained.

"That's why I'm here." Zuko smiled. "Trust me...now, who was Leader Hadoka's best friend?"

"....Bato?!" Katara said.

The gang was finally in the beautiful wonder of the Northern Water Tribe. Since it was colder than the Earth Kingdom, they've changed to the appropriate attire, and was riding on a sled with a waterbender stirring the vehicle towards the mansion of Aunt Wu.

When they arrived, Katara suddenly became bashful and stayed behind Zuko. Momo was about to fly away with them, but the ice was so cold on his tail, he was stuck to the sled. Iroh gladly walked up toward the perfectly carved ice door and knocked. Katara was still behind Zuko, fiddling with her new dress.

"Relax." Zuko whispered to her. "Just be yourself."

"Well," Aunt Wu greeted them, but her eyes were on Iroh. "Would you like your fortune told, handsome?"

"The one thing I want to know is best left a mystery." Iroh commented. "But of course, if such a beautiful lotus such as yourself wouldn't mind do a reading for our young lady here."

"Ah, hahaha. Of course," Aunt Wu glanced at Katara. "Come in everyone."

Momo released himself from the frost on his tail and quickly flew towards the mansion. But Zuko saw him coming and shut the door in Momo's face.

"Oh, wow." Katara gasped.

The interior was warm with furs and decorative pots of steaming water. Dream catchers and various tribal items hang on the walls. They sat at a living room with tea ready to serve, and Katara was pulled by Iroh.

"May I present, The Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, Katariana." Iroh announced.

Katara smiled.

"Oh, my." Aunt Wu said, circling around her. "She does look like a Water Tribe member."

Aunt Wu opened the tea pot.

"Would you like to pour for us?" Aunt Wu tested her.

"Sure." Katara said.

She just raised her hand in a simple and swift movement. And the tea water followed her motions and landed perfectly inside the four teacups. Aunt Wu clapped her hands.

"Wonderful!" Aunt Wu smiled. "So...where were you born?"

"At Hadoka and Kya's hut."

"Correct."

The time felt like it went by extremely slowly. Zuko was walking around the room whenever a hard question came up. But somehow, Katara managed to answered the questions. Even Iroh was fiddling with his beard in nervousness.

"Now, this may seem a bit too much but...tell me...how is that you escape the siege of the Southern Water Tribe?" Aunt Wu asked.

Zuko quietly groaned, fearing the end.

But Katara's memories was jogging...

"There was a boy..." She tried to piece the picture. But it was foggy. "A boy who worked at the palace...he opened a wall..."

Aunt Wu's eyebrows raised. Katara tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry. It's crazy...walls opening an all. Unless you're an earthbender." Katara fake laughed.

Zuko suddenly felt his mouth dropped. He remembers...

"So?" Iroh said, ignoring Zuko's gaping face. "Is she the Princess of Water?"

"Well, she answered every question." Aunt Wu smiled. Iroh and Katara stared at each other with shock.

"You did it!" Iroh said. "So, when do we meet Her Highness."

"I'm afraid you can't." Aunt Wu said, with a sad frown. "The Empress won't allow it."

"Ah, but surely there's something that can be done." Iroh said, trying to swindle Aunt Wu. "It's not like the Empress does much these days. Just an interview is more than enough."

Aunt Wu felt a light bulb switch in her head.

"Do you like the Waterbender's performances?" Aunt Wu asked Katara. "I believe they're performing at the Grand Snow Theater tonight. The Empress and I love Waterbending Broadways."

"That's nice, but-" Iroh said, but Aunt Wu winked at him.

"We never miss it." She said, giving Iroh the hint.

It meant they can ambush the Empress at the show...

* * *

"You did, Zuko!" Iroh cheered outside. "We're going to see the Empress tonight! We'll get the 10 million gold pieces. I can open a tea shop!"

Zuko, however, wasn't in such a cheerful mood. He was more in a state of shock and sadness.

"Uncle..." Zuko said, with a calm voice. "She _is_the princess-" But Iroh wasn't listening.

"Katara was wonderful!" Iroh said. "I almost believed her. And Aunt Wu-"

Katara dash out the door to meet them. She was smiling with excitement.

"Aunt Wu wants to take us shopping before the show! Shopping in the North, can you believe it?!" She was so excited with Iroh, they stared spinning in circles, laughing.

Zuko was the odd one out.

It wasn't long until night fell. But in the North, the night was their prime time. The moon shined brightly, and the snow-made streets were decorated with lights and torches. The shopping districts were crowded, but everyone was so lively. Some waterbenders would wave a stream of colored water over the open courtyards.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Katara gasped.

"Welcome, my friends, to the North," Aunt Wu greeted and held a flower to everyone. "Here. Have a Lily from me."

"Oh, it's beautiful." Katara said, gazing at the snow white lily. Zuko didn't get a flower, but Katara placed her flower in his front pocket.

"What?" He said.

"Lighten up, will you." She said, but Zuko just frowned. "Let's forget where we're from. We're in the North. Where waterbenders come."

"She's right, dear. "Aunt Wu said. "The North holds the key to your heart. Like water, it brings life."

The girls looked inside every store in town and brought nearly everything they liked. Katara was having the time of her life, as if she belonged with these people. Iroh didn't mind holding their bags, but Zuko felt like he was out of place.

They took a break at the courtyard where they serve dinner and a dance floor for anyone who like to join. Aunt Wu and Katara were offered to dance by handsome strangers, but they were flattered and danced under the flying colored water.

"Have you seen Momo?" Iroh said, and also got up from his seat in search of his furry friend.

Zuko was all alone, watching Katara dance the handsome waterbender. She danced beautifully to the waltz music, but Zuko didn't felt like smiling.

"The North holds the key to your heart?" Zuko said, playing with food. He sighed, "I found you...Princess. And here I thought it was a game... No more pretend. You'll be gone."

Suddenly, a group of choreography dancers took the stage, and they danced and singed.

_"The North...holds the key-"_

"To her-." Zuko whispered.

_"Heart."_

_"Oh la laaaa!"_

* * *

i'm not so sure if i should have ended this chapter like that. i mean, i like this song and all, and i try to stay away the songfic thing. but i seem to have trouble staying away from it!

so i had to change the lyrics a little bit, so it fits the avatar world. originally, i wanted zuko to say 'you've got to be kidding me.' at the last part. but i want to show that zuko is slowly falling for her ^_^. also, i didn't want random strangers to approach them and sing, that's just weird. stuff like that don't happen in real life.

i feel like this isn't my best chapter. even i don't know why zuko has to be so depressed when he found out the katara was the real princess. i just followed the movie story.

but next chapter is gonna be a LOT more interesting. which is why i'm rushing this chapter.


	10. The Truth Revealed

i think this is gonna be an interesting chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 10 - The Truth Revealed

The Grand Snow Theater was opening for the night's performance and everyone with heavy and elegant coats were walking in. Katara and Aunt Wu went to a nearby hotel to change and get ready, so Iroh and Zuko waited at the entrance. Zuko, who was also dressed for the occasion, was sitting on the marble-pattern ice steps looking as depressed as ever. Iroh sat next to his nephew.

"Zuko...you're not worried, are you?" Iroh asked. Zuko just ruffled his hair in frustration.

"No, it's not that." He said, "...we have nothing to be worried about....She's the princess."

"I know. I know-"

"No!" Zuko stood up. "You don't know."

"What is the matter, Zuko?" Iroh asked calmly, still sitting.

"I was the boy she said...the one who opened the wall..." Zuko whispered, "it was all me..."

Iroh took a deep breath, understanding the situation, and gave Zuko a rather sad smile.

"That means our Katara has found her family." Iroh said, and stood up with Zuko. "We've found the heir to the Water Tribe...and you-"

"We'll walk away from her life." He said bluntly.

"Zuko-"

"Princess don't marry banished boys." Zuko said.

"But Zuko-"

"We're going through this as if nothing has changed." Zuko confirmed. "Besides...it's not like she knew the whole scheme in the first place..."

Iroh just placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Scheme or not...in my years, I know what I see." He said wisely. Zuko just stared at him, confused. "You've got to tell her."

Iroh poked gently at Zuko's heart.

Zuko frowned.

"Tell me what?" A voice said.

They both turned around and found Katara in a beautiful dark blue coat. She had make-up on and her hair was combed and tied up in an elegant fashion. Zuko was speechless at first.

"Ah...u-uhhh...h-how beautiful you look." Zuko spoke.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled.

Zuko, trying to be a gentleman, offered his arm as he escorted Katara up the stairs. Iroh did the same thing for Aunt Wu and Momo stayed outside. When they entered the building, Zuko and Iroh went to the ticket booths while the ladies went on ahead.

Aunt Wu went to accompany the Empress in the private balconies, Iroh said he needed to find a restroom, and Katara waited for Zuko at the first floor. Zuko was just about to climb up the stairs and that's when he saw her.

Under her coat, Katara was wearing a long, gorgeous blue dress. She wore long white gloves and silver jewelry to match. Zuko couldn't help but stare until Katara gave him the look to 'hurry up.' He snapped back to the real world and dashed up the stairs to join her.

When they finally sat in their proper seats, Zuko pulled out opera glasses and searched for the Empress.

"There. Look." He handed the glasses to her.

Katara turned and looked...and then she stopped. Her eyes on an old woman in a silver crown with Aunt Wu sitting next to her.

"Please remember me." She whispered.

The show began, but Katara couldn't take her eyes off the Empress. She started twisting and tearing the program pamphlet and Zuko took hold of her twitching hands.

"Everything is gonna be fine." He whispered to her.

Finally, intermission came and the lights came on. Zuko turned to look at Katara, and she looked more nervous than during the performance.

"Come on...I guess it's time." Zuko said, almost bittersweet.

Zuko lead her through the massive building, and Katara was walking slower and slower. Finally, they arrived at the balcony floor and Katara felt her heart sinking to her stomach.

"Relax, everything is fine." Zuko reassured her until they found the door to the right balcony.

"Oh, monkey feathers...we're here." Katara gasped. Zuko turned to face her.

"Just take a deep breath. I'm gonna go in and announce you properly." Zuko said, and turned to open the door.

"Zuko," Katara said. He looked back. "Look, we've been through a lot and-"

"Yeah?"

"Well..." she started slowly. Zuko's heart was pounding. "Thank you...I guess...Yes, thank you for everything."

They both looked away, embarrassed and a little disappointed. Neither of them knew that both of their hearts were racing...and not because they were about to face the Empress...

"Katara," Zuko finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"I'm..I...uhhh."

"Yes?"

Blue eyes met gold eyes...

"......I wish you luck, I guess." He breath out.

"Oh," Katara said, her shoulders drooped.

"Ok, here goes." Zuko said, and entered the room.

But he didn't closed the door properly.

"Please tell the Empress," Zuko started, "that I've found her. The Princess of Southern Water Tribe, Katariana."

Katara couldn't help but listen through the tiny gap.

"She's just waiting outside the door." He said. Aunt Wu nodded, and with a loud voice she pretended to dismiss him, but opened the curtain for him to speak to the Empress.

"I'm very sorry, young man," she lied. "The Empress will see no one."

However, The Empress saw right through them.

"You may tell that young man that I've seen enough Princess of Water to last me a lifetime." She said, bluntly.

"Ooh, you better go." Aunt Wu said, worried.

"Please, if you just hear me out-" Zuko said, but he was cut off.

"If you'll excuse me, I wish to live my lonely life in peace." The Empress demanded.

"I'll see you through the door." Aunt Wu closed the curtain. "Come to the door."

But Zuko sneaked inside before Aunt Wu noticed. He took a deep breath and slowly approached the Empress.

"Your Majesty, I intend no harm," he began and sat in the seat next to her. "My name is Zuko. I used to work at the Southern Water Tribe Palace."

"Well, that's something I haven't heard." She said with sarcasm. Furious, she left her seat.

"Wait! Please! If you just listen-"

"I know what you want. I've seen it before..." She pulled a blue cord to summon the guards. "Men who train young woman to be a royal name they are not."

"No, it's not like that-"

"Haven't you've been listening?!" She ranted. "I've had enough! I don't care what she looks like. Sounds like her, act like her, but in the end it's never her."

"This time it is her." Zuko said, trying not to yell.

"Zuko, is it?" She stared at his scar. "I've heard of you. You're that con man with your uncle from Chin's Village who was holding auditions for a Katariana look-a-like."

"But Your Majesty, she's come all the way from Kiyoshi Island just to see you."

"And others come from Ba Sing Se."

"It's not like that. It's not what you think-"

"How much pain will you cause for an old woman's money?"

"No, I-"

"Remove him at once." She ordered the guards, and the hefty waterbenders dragged Zuko to the door.

"I'm telling you, she's the Princess of Water. You'll see!!"

But he was thrown out the door and landed on his hands and knees. The door slam hard behind him, but he was staring up at an angry Katara.

"It was a lie..." she said, and turned away. Zuko quickly stood up.

"No, no I-"

"You used me?" Katara glared at Zuko. "I was part of your con to get her money?!"

"No! No, no, no....look," he said, but Katara was walking away. He chased after her. "Look, everything is different now. Because you really are Katariana, you are-"

"Oh, stop it!" She yelled, tears coming in her eyes. "From the very beginning you lied! And not only I believed you, I actually...UGH!!"

"Katara, please!" Zuko said, trying to stop her from walking away. "Remember the boy you spoke about and the wall opening...listen to me that was-"

"NO!" She shouted. "I don't want to hear anything I've said or what I should remember. You just leave me alone!"

Zuko grabbed her wrist, but she was feeling so much rage she slapped him hard across the face. Nearby witness gasped, holding their wine glass, and Katara bend the water in their goblets to slash at Zuko's face and clothes.

With that, Katara stormed away.

"Katara, please. You need to know the truth!!"

* * *

ok, i'll end there.

man i feel tired!


	11. Together Again

ok, SPOILER ALERT!!! in this chapter, we're gonna find out a little bit more about zuko (but not everything. that's later), and it's not the same as it is in the movie anastasia, it's gonna be more true to the avatar series, but a little different.

SPOILER ALERT AGAIN!! (well not really) be prepared for zhao's history that i made up. (I do not own Avatar)

you'll see what i mean.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Together Again

Obviously, Katara didn't stay to watch the rest of the performance, and Zuko was searching everywhere in the theater to find her. Iroh was no help since he was enjoying the waterbenders' show, so Zuko sat outside in the cold.

When the show was over, The Empress walked out the front entrance and people would bow their heads and walk away as she gracefully walked towards her carriage.

Suddenly, Zuko had a crazy idea...

The driver opened the door for The Empress, but he didn't know that Zuko was hopping onto the buffalo yak that was pulling the carriage. Zuko whipped the leashes.

"Yip, Yip!"

And the yaks took off in a rather fast pace. Zuko could hear the driver yelling, but he couldn't catch up. Everyone was jumping out of the way, and Zuko was having a hard time control the beasts. He could hear The Empress inside yelling, but that didn't stop him.

Finally, he pulled the leashes hard to make the yaks stop...right in front of the hotel Katara was staying. He just knew she would be there. Zuko jumped off the yaks and open the door. The Empress, with her head held high, was irritated as ever. But Zuko was more frustrated.

"You _have_ to talk to her." He demanded rudely. "Just..._look_ at her. Please!!"

"I won't tolerate this any longer." She said, not moving.

Finally, Zuko pulled out his best weapon...the blue and silver jewelry box he held for ten years.

"Do you remember this?" He said, trying to be calm.

The Empress gasped. She slowly took the box into her hands and stared at it with such sad eyes.

"Where did you get this?" She whispered.

"I know you've been hurt...but it's possible that she was lost and lonely as you." He said, feeling at ease as the Empress stepped out of her carriage.

"You would've stopped at nothing, would you?" She cracked a smile. Zuko also smirked.

"Maybe just as stubborn as you." He said.

She leaned in close to stare at his eyes, and Zuko stared back but suddenly turned away...but it was too late.

"You have a firebender's eyes." She said, glaring at him. "I remember now...I've heard rumors the servants in the Old Palace talked. A boy of the Fire Nation...banished with his uncle...and was hired at the Palace. Why he was banished, I don't know. And was he firebender, I never knew."

Zuko just stared at the ground. Snow was falling.

"Who are you?"

Zuko stared at the royal blue eyes, so similar to Katara's.

"I'm....the one who brought you Katariana." He said.

* * *

Katara was packing her luggage rather roughly and hasty. She knew there was no hope of finding her family, and there was no hope of her ever being a princess.

What a horrible lie that was...

She was jamming her clothes into a bag when a white lily felt out from one of her dresses. She lift the dying lily and threw it in the trash can. Just then, the door knock.

She rolled her eyes.

"Go away, Zuko!" She yelled.

She could hear the door open, but no voice. She figured Zuko was trying to be friendly by not saying anything, but she wouldn't fall for it. With an angry and irritated face, she turned away.

There stood The Empress herself.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I-I thought you were-" She flustered.

"I know very well who you thought I was." She began to walk in. "But who are you?"

Katara bit her lip. She was fiddling with her precious necklace.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"My dear, I'm old. And I'm tired of conflict...even if you are a waterbender." She said, walking across the room.

"You know I'm a waterbender?" Katara gasped.

"A bender has brighter eyes than their regular kin. Same for all the other benders out their...like firebenders." She whispered.

"I don't want to trick you." Katara said with whole honesty.

"And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either?" The Empress smirked.

"I just want to know who I am...whether I belong to a family...your family." Katara said.

The Empress stared back at Katara...reading her carefully. Finally, she sighed.

"You're a good actress." She said. Katara felt her heart sink. "Best one, in fact. But...I've had enough."

Defeated, Katara stood with her head bowed as the Empress passed her. Just when the Empress was about to walk out the door, Katara snapped her head up. A familiar scent was rushing in her head...

"Sea Prunes?" Katara blurted out.

"The oil from my hand." The Empress explained the smell.

But Katara's memory was jogging again. She was seeing pictures that was so familiar it hurt.

"Yeah...I spilled the pot." Katara recalled. "The fur rugs were soaked, and it forever smelled of Sea Prunes. Like...you!"

The Empress was speechless. That piece of information isn't something you can find in a book. The Empress sat down on the bed as Katara continued to tell the story.

"I remember how I sleep on that fur and miss you when you went away for Water Tribe duties." Katara said. "...until you came here...to the North."

The Empress patted the bed to sit next to her. They were both surprised by the sudden memory tale, and they both just sat on the soft bed. Finally, the Empress gazed at Katara's necklace.

"What is that?" The Empress asked.

"Oh, this?" Katara touched the blue pendant. "I've had this since I could remember."

"May I?" The Empress asked.

Katara placed in the necklace in her palms. The Empress gasped as her own memories started jogging. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"This was our secret...with Katariana and me." She explained, and pulled out the music box and held them together.

Katara gasped as well. Her memory has finally restored.

"The music box!" She said, and picked the two precious items. "To sing me asleep when you were away."

Katara inserted the pendant into the slit and the music box opened, playing the lullaby that hasn't been heard in nearly ten years. But Katara and the Empress remember the lyrics like it was yesterday.

_"Hear this song and remember,_

_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon a December."_

The music box ended and closed, but that didn't matter.

"Katariana," The Empress cried, "My Katariana."

"GranGran!" Katara cried.

They hugged and cried and they were together again. The windows were open and neither of them knew that Zuko was listening from outside. Only, he just smiled and walked away into the quiet night...

* * *

The news was everywhere that morning. The Lost Princess of Water has finally returned to her family in the Northern Water Tribe. Katara was suddenly dashed into the life of rich and fame. Iroh was also annoucedto serve the Imperial Family as a guard, along with his sidekick...Momo.

Zuko was never mentioned in the papers.

The news spread quickly, even to a certain Admiral that was in hiding within the Northern Tribe with his assistant bat, Aang.

"Aang, find a comb. Get some cologne. I want to look my best." Admiral Zhao said, walking their hiding place in an abandoned building.

"Why?" Aang asked, rather rudely. But Zhao didn't care.

"Because, we're going to a party." He annouced, and threw the latest newspaper at Aang.

On the front page was a picture of Katara, and the headlines: "Imperial Family Holding A Ball. Honoring Katariana's Return"

"A party in the North?" Aang said, excited. "Oh, I can teach you how to do this dance, sir. It's famous in the Ba Sing Se ballrooms. And there's this move called the Phoenix Flight-"

"And then we'll kill her!" Zhao roared, ignoring Aang.

"Kill her?! What about the party idea?" Aang said, still dancing.

"That's where we kill her." Zhao said, and shredded the newspaper. "Crush her! And all her glory."

"Not this again." Aang sighed. "Sir, I'm begging. Forget about the girl, and get a life!"

Zhao just glared down at the pitiful talking bat. Aang suddenly felt like another explosion was coming.

"Do I have to remind you..._why_I'm on this hunt?" Zhao said, acidly. Aang gulped.

"W-well...uhhh," But before Aang could say another word, Zhao grabbed Aang with his fist and squeezed the breath out of him.

"Banish! By my own country because of some punk kid caught me with the Fire Lady. In order to redeem myself, the Water Tribe must be obliterated by me. It is because of waterbenders that have kept me at bay from accomplishing. Thus I have to call upon the Dark Spirits to defeat them. But all because of one little girl, I can never regain my honor!"

"There's...plenty...of fish...in the sea." Aang tried to speak. Zhao released him and walked towards the window and watching the people of the North.

"This isn't about The Lady anymore." Zhao muttered. "If it takes me a thousand years, I will wipe out the Water Tribe. And people will remember Zhao...the Conqueror. Zhao, the Invisible!"

Zhao laughed like a mad man...

* * *

well...that was interesting!

ok, i know that does seem like...ick...zhao and the fire lady (oh boy). but that was the only idea i could think of for him to be banished. as for zuko and iroh and why they was banished...it's a total different story.

oh, as for how grangran know who's a bender or not...well, i mean...she's old. and old people knows things. so, i hope that explains why katara never noticed that zuko's a bender.

tell me what ya think.


	12. A Princess of Water

i gotta get this story finished before school starts!!

* * *

Chapter 12 - A Princess of Water

Katara and GranGran were laughing together in their private suite at the Grand Palace. The room was decorated with crystals and water droplets, and there were curtains and blankets made of white and blue silk.

Katara has never seen anything so glamorous in her life, but she was more happy with being with her lost grandmother as they recall their lost memories by looking into the old portraits GranGran kept.

"I remember them now," Katara said, gazing at the family portrait. "I miss them..."

In the picture, her deceased family smiled back at her. She recognize her father, Hadoka, and her mother, Kya. Along with her brother Sokka. Her cousins, uncles, and aunts all cluster around them.

"At the time, they didn't want to move to the North. They were happy in the South." GranGran explained. "Not now that we've found each other."

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, look here." GranGran pulled out another water painting. "They drawing you made. Remember?"

Katara laughed.

"I waterbended this picture, right?" Katara recalled. "I got so frustrated that it didn't look good that I splashed at the teacher."

"Ah, your laughter hasn't changed. Just like your father." GranGran pulled Katara's hand towards a pedestal where a box sat on top.

GranGran opened the elegant box and held a graceful tiara made of water and ice stones. Katara gasped at it's shine and beauty. GranGran placed the tiara gently on Katara's head.

"But you have the beauty of your mother...Katariana. A Princess of Water." GranGran said.

Katara faced herself in the mirror, shocked to see herself suddenly become a beautiful princess...

The seamstress and Aunt Wu clapped as Katara wore her ceremonial dress for the ball tonight. Katara was spinning around, gazing down at the dress of her dreams. A silver and blue dress like the ocean and the moon, and accessories to match.

While Katara was busy downstairs, Zuko and The Empress were meeting at her private office. A sack full of gold coins sat on her desk, and Zuko didn't even move to reach for it, nor look at it.

"Ten million gold pieces. As promised with my graditude." The Empress said, nodding her head in appreciation.

But Zuko didn't budge.

"I accept the thank you...but I don't want to money." Zuko said, still staring at his shoes.

"What do you want then?"

"...nothing you can give." He said and bowed. He turned around to head for the door but the Empress stopped him.

"Young man, where did you find that music box?" She asked and walked towards him. "You were the boy who saved us...you sacrificed yourself for our safety, you brought her back to me...yet you earn no reward?"

"Not anymore." Zuko said, this time staring straight into the blue eyes.

"Why the change of mind?

"More a change of heart."

"Even from a Firebender like you?"

Zuko blinked.

"...I'm sorry...I must go." He said, and bowed one last time.

The Empress was about to stop him again, but let him go and smiled. She realized he really wasn't like other Firebenders. He has a good heart and she knows his is filled with love...

Zuko was walking down the staircase when he felt someone was blocking his way.

"Hello, Zuko." Katara glared at him.

"Hello," he replied back.

"Did you collect your reward?" She asked, bitterly. He just walked past her.

"My business is complete-"

"Young man," the seamstress spoke, "you will bow and address the Princess as, Your Highness."

"No," Katara said, embarrassed. "That's not-"

"Please!" Zuko said, and bowed. "Your Highness...I'm glad you found what you're looking for."

Katara just glared at him.

"Yes, I'm glad you did too." She said, bitterly again.

"Well...goodbye," Zuko said, almost sad and longing. "Your Highness..."

Zuko didn't even looked back as he walked away from Katara. When he was gone, Katara suddenly felt lonely...

"Goodbye," she whispered.

* * *

Iroh and Momo were also getting ready for the ceremonial ball in their private suite. Iroh was busy pinned more and more medals to his coat while Momo was stuffing himself with all the leech nuts he wants.

Iroh was humming 'Four Seasons' when he notices Zuko's reflection in the mirror.

"Well...if you're ever in the Earth Kingdom, look me up." Zuko said, smirking as always.

But Iroh wasn't falling for it.

"You're making a mistake." Iroh said, but Zuko just chuckled.

"Trust me...this is the one thing I'm doing right." Zuko said, walking towards Momo.

For the first time, Momo licked Zuko's hand.

"See ya, you crazy monkey." Zuko teased. "I can't stay here, I don't belong here."

Iroh sighed.

"You don't know that." Iroh said. "I'm a firebender, and a banished man also. Why are you making this difficult on yourself?"

"Uncle, she's a princess!" Zuko yelled. "And I'm...ugh, she never fall for a guy like me. And now...she has a nation to run. She's better off without a banished thief like me."

"Zuko-"

"Please, Uncle...let me do this." Zuko pleaded.

Finally, Uncle nodded and watched his only nephew, and partner in crime, walk out the door. Momo screeched and called for him, but Zuko never looked back...

* * *

The night finally came. The honored guest arrived and the ballroom was filled with laughter and people were dancing to the drums. Waterbenders bend colorful water across the ceiling and over the audiences heads. It was a marvelous night, and Katara was nervously standing behind the curtains with her GranGran.

Katara felt guilty after her last encounter with Zuko, so she peaked behind the curtains, hoping he would come.

"He's not there." GranGran said.

"Oh, I know he-" Katara stopped herself, blushing. "Who's not there, GranGran?" Katara asked, trying to cover herself

"An honest man...who found a music box." GranGran said, smiling. But Katara was rolling her eyes at this.

"Oh, I'm sure he's just spending his reward as fast as he can." Katara said, harshly.

GranGran just shook her head.

"Look at them dance." GranGran pointed out. "You were born in this world of glamor, fame, and titles. Royalty. But...I wonder, dear, is this what you really want?"

Katara stared at her only family relative.

"Of course it is." She said, but she could only hear words spilling out of her mouth. "I've found out who I am...I've found you. It's all I've ever...wanted."

"Yes, dear. You will always have me." GranGran reached up and hugged Katara. "My Princess...he didn't take the money."

"What?" Katara gasped, completely shocked. GranGran smiled again.

"It brings me tears of joy to know you're alive, and seeing the beautiful woman you've become." GranGran said, kissing Katara on her forehead.

Katara was still shocked about the news. GranGran was about to enter into the ballroom before she spoke.

"Whatever you choose...we will always have each other." GranGran said.

"GranGran, why didn't you tell me-" Katara said, turning around.

But GranGran already disappeared through the other side of the curtains. Katara followed, but suddenly stopped herself. She stared at the bright room filled with people. She looked down at her beautiful dress, and then she slowly walked back into the dark.

"What am I doing?" Katara said to herself.

Momo suddenly flew next to her and squawked, as if he's asking her what's wrong.

"Oh, Momo. It's just...when I present myself in front of the Water Tribe, I behaved the people expect me to be. I was the perfect princess...but I wasn't me." Katara whispered, feeling tears coming.

Suddenly, Momo leaped and screeched as he flew out the door towards the Palace gardens.

"Momo?" Katara called, and started chasing him.

She didn't noticed, she was falling for trap...

* * *

i stop here. so, you notice that the Empress changed to GranGran. that just shows how katara remembers.

heehee, did anyone noticed the lines katara said are similar to what zuko said in the tv show? well, it was just one line. but who cares.

also, for those who hasn't seen the anastasia movie. there was t a part when she looks at herself in the mirror with the tiara and it changes to a different scene. i wanted that to happen the same thing in this story, for those who didn't catch that. just to let you know.

tell me what ya think.


	13. The Perfect Ending

this is the last chapter. i was rushing this chapter, so don't mind if you find typos...

* * *

Chapter 13 - The Perfect Beginning

Zuko was waiting in line to buy his ferry ticket to the Earth Kingdom, but the person in front of him was taking too long. He dig inside his pockets to get himself ready for his turn, but then he felt something soft.

He pulled out a white lily that Katara gave him during the first night. The lily was dying, but the scent was just as strong on as it was that night. He inhaled deeply, recalling the moments Katara smiled.

Zuko turned around and gazed at the Grand Palace...

* * *

She tried to follow Momo, but she got lost in the ice garden maze. The moon disappeared behind a dark cloud and Katara could barely see. She kept running, but her heavy dress limited her steps until she finally tripped.

She slowly got up and Momo was in front of her, screeching at a dark shadow that was a few meters away. Katara realized she was on a very wide bridge, but they were so far away from the city and the Palace, no one would be able to hear them.

"Katariana..." The shadow whispered. "Your Imperial Highness. After ten years, you've bloomed into a beautiful flower...unlike me."

"That face-" Katara stared.

"A similar party like this one-" He grinned, revealing more of his face.

"A curse-" Katara

"A tragic night happened...under the ice! Remember?!" The man roared fire.

His green Reliquary burst in green light as the atmosphere felt cold, and Dark Spirits swarmed around her. They rip and tear her dress, and they pulled her hair to a tangle mess. But Katara quickly swung her arms in rapid motions as the water around her followed her movements and splashed at the Spirits.

"Admiral Zhao," Katara whispered in hate.

"Ah, it's been so long since I've heard Admiral." Zhao teased. "But now, your life ends here!"

Under Katara's feet, an enormous crack surrounded her as the bridge dangerously lean in towards the icy water below. Katara lost her balance as was sliding down the slab of hard ice.

"Say your prayers, Katariana!" Zhao laughed. "No one can save you!!"

"Think again!!" Someone roared, and punched Zhao square in the nose.

"ARGH!!" Zhao doubled back.

"Zuko!!" Katara cried, as Zuko slide down towards her and grasp her hand tightly.

"I gotcha!!" Zuko shouted through the debris.

"I've we live through this...remind me to-"

"Save it for later!" Zuko yelled, slightly annoyed.

"Ah, how romantic." Zhao sneered from above. "Together again? For the last time!!"

Another wave of Dark Spirits surge towards Zuko and pushed him away from Katara. He couldn't resist the Spirits as they landed him back on the bridge. Zuko was about to jump for Katara again, but Zhao cut him off.

"It's been awhile since I actually dueled." Zhao smirked, and punched powerful fist of flames towards Zuko.

But Zuko didn't even budge, as he bend the flames away. Zhao's eyes widen.

"What?!" Zhao roared.

"You're not the only firebender here." Zuko mocked, and as delivered kicks and punches of flames.

Katara quickly bend the water below her to help her push off towards the other end of the bridge. There from a distance, she watch the two firebenders duel. Katara's open hung opened as she watch Zuko fearlessly burst flames from his hands.

"Zuko is a...firebender?" Katara whispered.

"You peasant!" Zhao roared as he summoned more Dark Spirits to his aid.

The Spirits swirled around Zuko, blinding his view. Suddenly, Zhao pop up and kicked him right in the gut. The blow was so strong, it send Zuko flying in the air until he hit against the wall. Zuko laid on the floor, and he wasn't moving.

Katara couldn't bare it...

Finally, the ice slab that was hanging on the edge finally fell into the icy waters. And Zhao laughed like a mad man.

"Yes! At last I've killed the Southern Water Tribe family!" Zhao laughed. "I will be remembered as the conqueror of the South Pole! Zhao, the Dark One!"

"OH, REALLY?!"

"Huh?!"

Katara was glaring at Zhao, with the Reliquary at her feet. She bend ice water around Zhao's feet so he couldn't move.

"Impossible!" Zhao shouted.

"This is for Zuko!" Katara yelled, stomping on the flask. Immediately, green light burst, and Zhao cringed in pain as green light burst out of him.

"No!" Zhao tried to punch a fist full of flames, but Katara quickly bend water to extinguish the flames, and she froze Zhao's hands as well.

"This is for me family!" Katara continued, and took another stomp.

"You little-" Zhao tried to breath fire at her, but Katara blocked his attack again.

"Admiral Zhao, you are relief from duty." Katara said, and smashed the Reliquary for the last time.

The light was so powerful, the blast knock Katara off her feet. But it didn't matter as Zhao roared in pain as he slowly dissolved into skin and bones. Soon, his disappeared into ashes and the wind them away.

The dark clouds disappeared and the moon shined brightly.

Katara quickly ran to Zuko's side, but he wasn't waking up.

"Zuko?" Katara gasped.

She bend water into her hands until they glowed to a mystic blue light. She placed her hands on Zuko's wound on his chest, hoping she can heal him. Then, the mystic healing water disappeared, but Zuko still didn't open his eyes.

"Oh, no..." Katara whispered, and turned away. "I've lost him..." She cried.

....

"...uhhh...uhhh..." Zuko slowly sat up.

"Zuko!" Katara cried and instantly hugged him.

"Ow, ow, ow. Easy, easy." Zuko winced.

"Oh, sorry!" Katara pulled back.

"I know. I have sensitive skin." Zuko teased, but he still winced. But Katara was serious...

"I thought you were going to the Earth King-"

"I was." Zuko answered. They stared at each other for a long time. "I planned to, that is."

"Why did you come back?" Katara asked, suddenly feeling shy. Zuko felt shy also.

"Well...I wanted to see you." He simply said. Katara stared hard into his eyes.

They burn like fire...with a passion.

"You're...a firebender." Katara said, as if she was trying to say a question. Zuko gulped.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't think I had too."

"But...it's the Fire Nation that destroyed my family. My People!" Katara cried.

"I'm not the Fire Nation, Katara!" Zuko defended.

"Is Iroh a firebender, too?" Katara glared.

"Yes, but you know he wouldn't do anything wrong." Zuko said.

"But...why?" Katara finally asked. "Why aren't you with the Fire Nation? What makes you any different from those firebending soldiers."

Zuko took a deep breath, and finally revealed his story.

"I was born in the Fire Nation, but I was raised in the streets. I never knew my parents, but I did had my Uncle. I was a thief in my country, as well as my Uncle. One day, we were assigned a mission to steal a treasure from the Fire Nation Palace..."

* * *

_"Uncle, where are you?" Zuko whispered in the dark._

_But Zuko continued to tip toed around the corridors of the Palace. The open windows blew cold wind and the dark red curtains flapped around Zuko's face. The doors in the corridors were also opened, so he checked inside each one._

_Finally, he peaked inside a dark room, but he couldn't see another. He walked inside and started searching inside every drawer and box._

_"Hey!" A voice shouted. "Who are you?"_

_Zuko sprinted as the Fire Lord himself chased after him. The Fire Lord punched a fist of fire, but Zuko bend the flames away, thanks to the teaching his uncle taught him._

_Finally, he ran into a close door, expecting it to be the exit. But inside, he found a man and the Fire Lady barely covered. Zuko was shocked, as so was the two couples in the blankets._

_Then, the Fire Lord was at the door._

_"What!?" He gasped. He shoved the Zuko aside as his new target was the man. "Zhao!!"_

_Zuko took the chance as he ran away into the streets with his Uncle, empty handed._

_The next day, wanted posters were posted everywhere for a Zuko and Iroh. So they had no other choice but to leave their country..._

* * *

"When I lived in the Fire Nation, I was so helpless and lost." Zuko continued. "Uncle and I traveled at sea for weeks until we wondered into the Southern Water Tribe territory. Iroh pleaded with them for a helping hand, and so we worked for the Old Palace."

At first, Katara didn't spoke, until she found her voice.

"Have you always cared about money?" Katara asked.

"Until now, I did." Zuko said, honestly.

"GranGran's money...you didn't take..." Katara tried to ask, but as if Zuko read her mind, he replied.

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because...I-"

He stopped since it didn't matter. The moon light shined brightly on their eyes. Blue meets gold. They leaned in close, their eyes slowly closed...

"KEEEEEEEE!" Momo greeted them.

They both pulled away and watched Momo hold out the tiara to Katara. She held the beautiful intact tiara in her hands, feeling guilty. Finally, Zuko spoke.

"They're waiting for you." He said, bittersweet.

Katara gaze into his eyes again.

* * *

_"Dear GranGran,_

_Wish me luck! We'll be together in the North again soon. And call me Katara instead."_

The Empress smiled as she handed the letter to Aunt Wu. She gaze out at the open sea and watch a ferry sail away. Aunt Wu was crying tears of joy and happiness.

"They left a note?" Aunt Wu laughed. "Isn't that romantic."

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, Kanna. You won't believe this, but the Avatar was arrived! And plans to train waterbending!" Aunt Wu said. "It won't be long until peace can finally come and end this war. Just as I predicted. It's like the perfect ending."

"No, Wu. It's the perfect beginning." The Empress said, and quietly blew a kiss.

Back at the boat, Zuko and Katara laughed as they danced with their bending abilities. Katara would bend water over their heads as if they inside a dome. Zuko would play around and spark fire around them as if their were little fireflies hovering.

The lights were so calming and beautiful in the night, but they didn't stop staring into each others eyes. Katara's blues gazed inside Zuko's golden eyes. Finally, they danced slower until the could bare close anymore space between them.

And share a passionate kiss.

The happy couple enjoyed the night, not noticing a certain talking bat watching...

"Ahhh, I like this ending better." Aang sighed, watching the couple.

"No kidding, TwinkleToes." A voice spoke.

"Huh?" Aang turned around and saw a female bat. "Who are you?"

"Names Toph." She smiled.

Aang looked closely, and noticed she was blind. But her eyes were the slightest pale green. And Aang knew...

"You're a earthbending bat?" Aang asked.

"And you're an airbending bat." She said, and suddenly kissed a wet one on his cheek.

"Oh, wow!" Aang blushed. "I tell ya what, wow! I REALLY like this ending!"

**_The End_**

* * *

Special Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!


End file.
